Sakura Yume
by Angelikyte Alexiel
Summary: Sakura has a steamy dream....but when the man from her dream turns out to be the new student at her school, will she avoid him, or will they fall for each other? Author Update up.
1. The Dream

**Sakura Yume**

**By Angelikyte Alexiel (formerly known as TrinForever)**

**AN**: This is the first time in a long time that I've gotten into writing a fanfic; and the topic for this one is something I'm getting interested in, but don't know a lot about yet ((CCS)) So far, the fics I've read are all VERY KAWAII; so I wanted to give myself a shot (a bit rusty here, please let me know if there's something inacurate, or something you feel I need help with, or if you're just LOVIN this fic! Thanks, guys! Angelikyte Alexiel/ a.k.a. Sakura-chan (to her friends, not to be confused with Kinamoto-san )

**Disclaimer**: I do not own card Captor Sakura OR Clamp ((hell, if I was Clamp; I'd freakin own CHOBITS! 3 )

**Chapter One**: The Dream

_The thunder rumbled outside, a storm passing the big city in Japan. Thus far, it had caused a power outage in one-third of the area. However, there were two people who didn't seem to notice…_

_A boy and girl were wrapped up in the moment they shared; collapsing on the bed as they stole each others breath with smothering kisses. As the boy's hand moved slowly up the girl's thigh, moving her nightgown out of the way, she moaned softly as she bit her bottom lip. " Oh…" she spoke softly, his touch weakening her._

_The boy smiled, and slowly slid her nightgown up past her shoulders, and over her head._

" _Sakura…" he said quietly, gazing into her eyes as he felt her hands move to his waistline. " You know I love you more than anything…"_

_Sakura nodded, fidgeting with his belt eagerly._

" _And I love you just as much, my darling…" she replied breathily, as she helped him undress the rest of the way._

_He smiled as he felt Sakura free him from his clothing, and he slipped her panties off gently, and lay down on top of her._

'_I love you so much…'_

- - - - - - - - - - -

BEEP!

Kinomoto Sakura moaned as her alarm brought her back to reality. Stuffing her head under her pillow, she thought to herself; 'Make that damn noise go away!' After a moment, though, she realized that the alarm wouldn't shut itself off, however, it would only grow louder and louder until she obeyed its irritating command, and get up.

" Damnit!" She yelled, slamming her hand down on the slave driver that screamed mercilessly at her. Finally silencing it, she got out of her bed, and walked to her closet to find her uniform.

'Ugh…' she thought, annoyed. 'I can't wait until I'm done with school! I hate having to wake up early almost every day of my life! All I ever do is spend time with Tomoyo and Eriol…'

Sakura sighed. Her best friend, Tomoyo, could help her with anything, be there for her at anytime, and sympathize with her over everything. Unfortunately for Sakura, Tomoyo fell for Eriol a few months ago, and since then, she wasn't quite as close to Sakura as she had been before. Now, Sakura was pretty much a lone wolf at the school. Sure, she was pretty, and there were guys that would come up to her sheepishly, asking her to go out on dates with them. But, none of them interested her. And if, by some chance, one of them interested her even the slightest bit, her brother would always chase them off. Touya was always so protective of her since…

" KAIJUU!" A voice hollered from downstairs. " Do you want to be late for school!"

Sakura growled back down the stairs, " Sakura ne kaijuu, baka!" Walking back into her room, she slammed her door as she changed into her school clothes.

'_I wonder…'_ Sakura thought, pulling her blouse over her head. _' That dream last night…I wish it had been real…that guy was so…UGH!' _She shook her head irritably._ 'Don't even think about I, you baka…it was only a dream…'_ Sighing, she ran downstairs, and grabbed her car keys.

" Bye, Touya!" she called through the kitchen, opening the front door.

" Bye, Kaijuu!" He called back, and Sakura cringed.

" FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME, TOUYA," she screamed, " SAKURA NE KAIJUU!" With that, she ran out the door, and to her car.

- - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, someone else was on their way to school. Walking down the sidewalk, a soft breeze went though the boy's thick, messy brown hair.

'_It should be around here somewhere…'_ he thought to himself, looking around for the address he had written down.

'_Last night…was so…'_ he started to think to himself, but his thoughts were interrupted when he found a driveway surrounded by stone walls. He looked at the address.

" Well, this is it." He said to himself, stuffing the paper in his pocket, and shifting his books slightly, sighing. He began to walk down the driveway, and when he got about halfway down, he heard the roar of a car approaching behind him; fast.

" What the-" he started turning around. He saw a car rushing almost straight at him, and he jumped out of the way, dropping his books in the process.

" WATCH WHERE YOU'RE DRIVING, YOU FUCK HEAD!" he shouted, recovering his dropped items. _'I should bring my bike here…' _he thought. _'I could scare the shit outta a good deal of people with that thing, just by revving the engine! I'll show them!'_

" God damn…" he mumbled, walking the rest of the way down the driveway, arriving at the school building.

Katakana High was one of the most prestigious High schools in all of Japan ((A/N: Yeah, I know, Katakana :sweat-drop: Don't hurt me…)) The waiting list to get into such a school was well over seven months long. But that did not deter the future leader of the Li clan. Syaoran Li walked up the steps to the school; the school that he had been determined to get into; the school that he moved to Japan all the way from Hong Kong to attend. Xiao Lang Li; Syaoran Li, had finally made it.

But…why had he wanted to get into this school so badly?

Why was Syaoran Li concerned about getting into a prestigious school, when schoolwork and grades were his least concern?

Perhaps because it was a change of heart. Or maybe a change of scenery. Maybe he was trying to escape responsibility; or avoid being held back by his family, or the Li name.

Whatever the reason, here he was, and it seemed nothing would change that.

Smirking, Syaoran walked through the hallways, searching for his first class. This would be an interesting school year.

Sakura drove to school in a hurry. Mr. Tsukishiro would send her to detention if she was late again.

'_Shit!'_ she thought, taking a sharp turn down the driveway.

Speeding toward the parking lot, she noticed someone walking down the drive. Whoever it was panicked and jumped out of the way. She heard a blurred curse shouted at her as she drove by, and shook her head as she ignored it. '_Baka.'_ She thought. '_It's your fault for being in the way, anyway.'_ She pulled into a parking space, and made a mad dash for the school building.

"Sakura!" A voice shouted. Sakura turned, and saw a dark haired girl waving at her. Next to her was a dark haired guy, who wrapped his arms around her.

" Tomoyo!" Sakura shouted. " Eriol, hi." She walked over to them.

" So, Sakura," Tomoyo said, " You made it on time for once! Do I sense some maturity?" she teased.

Sakura glared playfully at her friend. " If you don't watch it, you're gonna sense something else!" she replied.

Both were silent for a moment, almost letting the words sink in, then, they both burst into laughter.

Suddenly, the bell rang. " C'mon, Sakura!" Tomoya said. " Maybe with a little luck, you'll get to class before the teacher sends you to detention!"

" Ugh!" Sakura replied. " Damnit!" She hurried to her homeroom, and sat down at her desk before the teacher started the lesson.

" Miss Kinomoto!" Mr. Tsukishiro exclaimed. " How nice of you to decide to join us on time today!"

" Right, Yukito-sensei!" Sakura shouted, and the class laughed as Mr. Tsukishiro huffed, his face slightly red.

" Very well." He said, looking on his desk for his book. " Oh, yes, we have a new student today…where is Mr. Li?"

Everyone in the classroom looked around anxiously, trying to see if they could spot the new kid. After a moment, there was a noise at the door, and a brown-haired boy was practically tossed into the classroom.

" Heh…" he chuckled, rubbing his neck as the door slammed behind him.

" Oh, perfect timing…" Mr. Tsukishiro sighed. 'He obviously just got in trouble…' he thought.

" Class!" he called out, " I'd like to introduce you to our new student…"

" So, what is this dream that your getting all red faced about?" Tomoyo whispered to Sakura.

" Well, it was about this boy…" she started, suddenly looking up. Who she saw made her freeze in her seat, and her heart beat race.

It was the boy from her dream.

"…who transferred here from Hong Kong; Syaoran Li!"

The boy who made her moan.

" Oh, my god…" she mumbled, recovering from shock.

Was it really him?

- - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Well, that's the first chapter! R&R me, and let me know if it would be worth my time to continue! More characters coming soon (if this is continued)!

LYL, Sakura-chan, a.k.a Angelikyte Alexiel


	2. Syaoran Li

**Sakura Yume**

**By Angelikyte Alexiel (formerly known as TrinForever)**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CCS! TT

**Chapter Two**: Syaoran Li

- - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura stared in shock as the boy from her dreams stood at the front of her classroom, just as carefree as could be.

'_What in the hell!' _she thought, completely speechless. Suddenly, their eyes met, and Sakura swore that he looked away in embarrassment. _'Hoe?' _she thought, even more confused.

Syaoran looked around the classroom at all the new faces. _'Ugh, just like home,' _he thought._ ' A bunch of snobby, upper-class, students-' _He stopped himself short when he saw a familiar face in the room. A beautiful girl with short, auburn locks, and emerald eyes stared at him in what he could only guess was terror, or shock. He froze in shock as well, and after realizing he was staring, looked away nervously.

'_What in the hell was that!' _he thought to himself._ 'She looks just like-'_

" Li-san!"

Syaoran jumped slightly, and looked over at Mr. Tsukishiro. The rest of the class shared snickers_.' He'll pay for that later…' _he thought, angered that he had been so easily embarrassed.

" Please take a seat in front of Miss Kinomoto." He said, pointing at the girl who Syaoran had been staring at a moment before.

' _Damnit.' _He thought, annoyed as he sat in front of her.

Sakura had been trying her best not to think about her dream, when she heard her name spoken. Looking up, she saw the new guy; rather, Li-kun; make his way toward her. Her eyes grew wide as a moan from her dream was recalled in her mind. Blushing, she reached inside her desk nervously, searching for her notebook.

'_Shit,' _she thought, _'Why did he have to take the desk in front of me? There are plenty of other seats…' _As he sat at the vacant desk in front her, she groaned silently._ ' I'll get you for this, Mr. Tsukishiro…' _she thought, wondering how she was going to avoid embarrassment for the rest of the school year.

' _Well…that isn't even one day down yet…' _she thought sadly, as class started.

" Okay, class," Mr. Tsukishiro said. " Please open your books to page 247…"

Immediately, Sakura began tuning him out unintentionally. The fact that Li-kun was sitting in front of her made it difficult to concentrate. She was trying her best to block out her dream.

' _Oh…'_

'_You know I love you more than anything…'_

Sakura tried her best to force it out of her mind._ ' Damnit!' _she silently cursed.

" Kinomoto!"

Sakura literally jumped in her chair._ 'Shit,' _she thought,_ 'Now I'm going to get it!'_

" Please come up here and solve this problem on the chalkboard!" Mr. Tsukishiro said.

A red faced Sakura walked up to the front of the class, and studied the problem briefly before picking up the piece of chalk. She slowly wrote down the formula for the solution, and then the answer. When she was finished, she waited patiently for a reply.

" You may be seated." He said.

Sakura turned to sit down, and made eye contact once again with Li-kun.

' _I love you just as much, my darling…'_

Sakura's face turned crimson as she mentally searched for a stop button, hurrying to her seat.

" Sakura!" Tomoyo whispered to her. "What's with the blush! Is something wrong!"

" I'll tell you later!" Sakura hissed back briefly, trying to get over her embarrassment.

Mentally, Sakura was kicking herself.

' _Shit, shit, shit…'_

_- - - - - - - - - - _

At lunch, Sakura sat down next to Tomoyo, and eyed her lunch tray. Nothing ever seemed appetizing there, and today it was only worse.

" What the hell is this stuff they serve us!" Sakura suddenly exclaimed, sticking a chopstick in some unknown substance.

Tomoyo shrugged, and looked at her friend worriedly. " I have no clue; but what's up, Sakura? You wouldn't tell me what was going on during class!"

Sakura sighed. " Can I wait to tell you about it later?" she asked.

" It depends," Tomoyo replied. " When is 'later'?"

" When I'm on my deathbed?" Sakura tried.

" Yeah, right, Kinomoto!" was her reply; " You're supposed to say, ' As soon as I finish eating.' Meaning, five minutes."

" Can it wait until after school at least?" Sakura begged. " Please, I don't want anyone else hearing!"

" Ohhh…" Tomoyo replied, giving her friend a look that Sakura could only assume meant something good. " Okay…after school, my place. DON'T BACK OUT."

Suddenly, Eriol sat down with Tomoyo. She grinned. " Heya, sweetheart." She said, kissing his cheek.

Eriol replied with a peck on the lips, followed by a bite of his lunch. He spit it back out.

" Are they trying to poison us!" He asked, downing half of his soda to rid his taste buds of the horrible flavor in his mouth. Sakura laughed. " I think so." She replied. She was feeling a bit relaxed, when a smooth voice asked, " May I sit here?"

She looked up to see Li-kun. Her cheeks turned pink. _'Eep!' _" Uhh…sure; I mean, I'll get out of your way…I was just leaving…"

" Oh…" was his reply. You don't have to leave; the table is pretty much empty."

Sakura blushed deeper. " I know, but uh…I have to catch up on something, so anyway…later, Li-kun!"

'_This girl is acting really odd…' _Li thought, a bit puzzled. He had gotten over his own issues, but it seemed that this girl had a few of her own.

" Later, Li-chan!" she said, picking up her tray. As she started to leave, he had a sudden thought.

" Call me Syaoran." He said, smirking.

The girl froze. " O-o-okay…" she replied, not turning around.

' _There's something about me that makes her nervous…' _he thought, laughing mentally. _'But something about it is…appealing…'_

" So, are you going to tell me your name?" he asked, almost egging her embarrassment on.

It worked rather well. " Sakura Kinomoto." She replied hurriedly, rushing off to drop off her tray, and leave as fast as possible.

'_Sakura Kinomoto…' _he thought, smiling to himself_.' I wonder…how far I could make you go…'_

Tomoyo watched as Sakura ran off, and Syaoran disappeared. _'I wonder…' _she thought.

- - - - - - - - -

That afternoon, as soon as the bell rang, Sakura rushed to her locker.

'_Maybe I can get out of here before Tomoyo sees me.' _She thought, deciding that Tomoyo's wrath was better than her own embarrassment. _'Besides, I'll get over it on my own…'_

" Sakura!" a voice called.

Sakura froze._ 'Damnit, too late…' _she thought._ 'Now it'll haunt me forever…'_

" Sakura!" Tomoyo said, throwing her arm around her best friend's shoulder. " Let's hurry up and get out of here! You know, we never get to spend time together anymore!"

'_Because you're always with Eriol…' _she thought, simply nodding.

" Well, don't you miss spending time with me!" Tomoyo asked.

" Yeah." Sakura replied, the two making their way to the parking lot.

" So, come on!" Tomoya urged. " Let's have an afternoon, just the two of us! We can have 'girl talk'." She grinned as she made quotation marks for the last couple of words, and got into her car.

When the two arrived at Tomoyo's, she immediately grabbed Sakura by the wrist, and almost dragged her up the stairs into her room.

When they reached the room, Tomoyo slammed and locked the door.

Sakura was a bit frightened at this behavior. " Hoe?" she said, confused.

" So, Sakura…" Tomoyo said, trying to act normal. " How've you been lately?"

" Um…okay…." She replied.

" How's life?"

" Usual…"

" Any interests? Hobbies, classes….crushes?"

" Hoe!"

Tomoyo smirked at Sakura. " Any crushes, Sakura? Are you interested in anyone? Or…do you find someone…simply attractive?"

Sakura turned pink. " Tomoyo, you know I've never liked anyone at school before…"

" Oh, I know that," Tomoyo replied. " BUT, we DO have a new student, now, don't we?"

' _Damn!' _Sakura thought.

" AND," Tomoyo continued, " I noticed someone acting…strange around a certain new student…"

" What, Syao-Li-kun?" Sakura asked timidly.

Tomoyo grinned. " He asked you to call him Syaoran." She replied. " From what I found out from another student who knows him, he doesn't like being on a first name basis. SO, what makes you so special?"

" Hoe?" Sakura asked again.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. " I think you already know him!" she exclaimed.

" Hoe!" Sakura asked yet again.

" Sakura!" Tomoyo exclaimed again. " STOP SAYING THAT!"

" Sorry…" Sakura replied, blushing a bit.

" So…" Tomoyo started again. " Do you know Li-kun?"

Sakura shook her head, but another memorable moan told her that she needed to tell SOMEONE about her dream.

" It's like this…" Sakura started, and she began to tell Tomoyo about her dream. Meanwhile, Syaoran was at home, thinking to himself about his plan.

'_Sakura…' _he thought, smirking._ ' Prepare to have the best time of your life.'_

- - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Wow! I can't believe it! I have 19 reviews for the first chapter alone! I got an email petition saying that wouldn't allow us to thank our reviewers in each chapter, leaving notes for them, so, for now, I'll simply write a list of new reviewers at the end of each chapter until I hear otherwise. If any of you want me to reply to your questions or comments, please leave me an e-mail address in your comment, and I'll get back to you ASAP.

Thankies to: Last-Secret-Garden, prettycosmosis, reeda-blossom, animegrl-vkn, AngElIcKeIa, meow-mix23, dbzgtfan2004, Lauren, cardcaptor-fan, Queen of the Disgraced, xluvmonax, maixwolfblossom, eriol, VampireJazzy, and ShadowD07.

Love, Angelikyte


	3. Tomoyo's Hand In Things

**Sakura Yume**

**By Angelikyte Alexiel (formerly known as TrinForever)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CCS! TT

**Chapter Three**: Tomoyo's Hand In Things

- - - - - - - - - -

Tomoyo stared at Sakura, not sure whether to believe her story or not. It was a bit farfetched for her, having a dream bout someone that you meet for the first time a day later. It just didn't seem possible.

"Tomoyo?" Sakura said, looking at her friend worriedly. She almost could tell what was running through her mind at that very moment.

"It's just so…" Tomoyo started.

"What? Bizarre?" Sakura replied, frowning.

Tomoyo nodded. "It does sound weird…but I believe you."

Sakura grew wide-eyed. "Really? Honestly, you do?"

Tomoyo nodded. "Yeah; you don't usually make shit up. But if I find out you're just telling me this to mess me up, I swear to god, I'm going to strangle you. Got it?"

Sakura shook her head. "I promise I won't lie to you; not when you seriously ask me for the truth."

Tomoyo sighed. She still wasn't sure whether or not to believe her, but she figured that she may as well let Sakura think she did. "Okay, then." She replied, getting up. "So, what are you going to do?"

"About what?" Sakura asked, getting up as well.

"About Li-kun!" Tomoyo replied.

Sakura gulped slightly, her cheeks growing pink. "What about him?" she asked.

"What are you going to do about him? Obviously, he's really interested in you!"

"Hoe!" Sakura exclaimed. "What do you mean! How would you know!"

Tomoyo laughed. "Like I said, I know some people who know Li-kun, and they say that he only tells people he really likes to call him Syaoran. If it's a girl, it's even more special."

Now Sakura was seriously blushing. Thoughts of how he had touched her in her dream…it seemed so real…

'_Ugh! Stop thinking about it!' _she thought. _'I can't keep thinking about it!'_

"Sakura!"

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts. "Yeah?"

"What are you planning to do?"

Sakura was silent for a moment. "Hide from him for the rest of the school year?"

Tomoyo glared angrily at her, and screamed, "It's the beginning of the school year! How in the hell do you think you can avoid him!"

Sakura sweat dropped. "I don't know….aw, man….I can't see him!"

"Why not?" Tomoyo asked.

"Because, when I do…" Sakura replied, "I remember pieces of my dream…"

The two were silent for a moment.

"Hey, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

"Hn?"

"Tell me….every detail…about your dream."

Sakura nearly fell over. "Why!" she cried.

"Because," Tomoyo replied, "You must've had some steamy dream if you're considering hiding for a year."

Sakura remembered that Tomoyo was rather fond of romance novels.

"I…I don't want to…"

Tomoyo turned her back on Sakura, and crossed her arms. "Forget it. I don't believe a word you've told me anyway."

Sakura grew wide-eyed in protest. "But you said-"

"Unless I know exactly what happened in your dream, I don't think I can believe you." Tomoyo said, knowing her trick was bound to work.

Sakura whimpered. "Why do I have to tell you what happened? I thought you believed me…"

Tomoyo smirked, unbeknownst to Sakura. "I'll be able to tell if you're really telling me the truth or not. If your story sucks, then I know it didn't happen, and you're trying to keep me from knowing that you really just have a crush on him!"

"Tomoyo!"

"Just tell me the story."

"Hello? Eriol?"

Syaoran was making phone calls. He had a plan he wanted to carry out, and, for that, he needed to know how o contact a certain Sakura Kinomoto.

"Yeah, it's Li." He said. "I wanted to ask you a favor. Do you know how I can get a hold of Sakura Kinomoto?"

"Sakura!" Eriol replied.

"Yeah, Sakura," Syaoran replied. "Something wrong?"

"No, no…" Eriol replied. "Nothing's wrong; in fact, she's my girlfriend's best friend."

"Perfect!" Syaoran replied. "Then, could I get your girlfriend's number?"

"What!" Eriol exclaimed, "What for!"

"I need to ask her some stuff about Sakura." He replied. "Besides, she probably knows how I can contact her."

"But, Sakura sits behind you in Tsukishiro-sensei's class!" Eriol protested, trying to avoid letting him call Tomoyo. "Why can't you just talk to her then?"

"She always leaves in a hurry." Syaoran replied. "Come on, man, do this for me. I'll make it worth your while."

There was a pause on the other line. "What do you mean, 'worth my while'?" Eriol asked slowly. "Are you trying to bribe me?"

"Yes," Syaoran started, and then started again. "I mean, no. Look, all I need to know is Sakura's number, maybe a few things about her."

"Are you trying to ask her out?" Eriol asked.

'_Just say it.'_ He thought. "Yeah," he replied.

"I want to ask Sakura out."

- - - - - - - - - -

Sakura sighed, blushing profusely, as she wrung her hands nervously.

Tomoyo clung to a pillow, wide-eyed.

"Then what happened!" Tomoyo demanded, starving for what happened next.

Sakura sighed. "I woke up…" she replied.

Tomoyo threw the pillow at her. "No way!" she exclaimed. "You're got to be joking! There must have been more! Come on, Sakura, that was too perfect to have woken up! Please, Sakura, I'm worshipping you right now. Please! I want to know what happened!" She whined at her friend.

"I'm telling you the truth, Tomoyo," Sakura replied, sitting on her bed. "That was when I woke up. My alarm clock went off for school."

Tomoyo cried. "Nooo! I knew school was a terrible thing!" She moaned, disappointed.

Sakura sighed. "Come on, Tomoyo, you have Eriol for those kinds of things…don't you?"

Tomoyo grew wide-eyed in shock. "Sakura, please! Eriol and I aren't the type who….what's the term? Jump into that sort of thing. It takes time."

"Oh…right." Sakura replied, feeling a bit ashamed that she had been so bold with her friend's love life.

"Well, in any case," Tomoyo declared, grinning at her friend. "I think you should ask him out."

"Hoe!"

"Sakura, you know I hate it when you do that!"

Sakura frowned. "Sorry!"

"Seriously, though, you should try and go out with Li-san!" She insisted. " Who knows…maybe your dream was a premonition."

"Ack!" Sakura cried. "Tomoyo, how could I think of such a thing! I don't even know him!"

Tomoyo laughed. "You will, Sakura-chan. You will. Come one," she said. "Let's brainstorm."

Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Oh, go ahead and get some snacks in the kitchen, Sakura." Tomoyo said. "We'll need brain food. I'll go ahead and answer this."

As Sakura ran downstairs, Tomoyo picked up the phone. "Hello, Tomoyo speaking."

"Hi, this is Syaoran Li…" the voice said on the other line. "I wanted to ask you a favor…"

"Oh!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "Li-san! Sakura and I were just talking about you!"

Syaoran paused. Then, he smirked. "Really?" he asked. "What about?"

Tomoyo laughed. "Oh, quite a bit; I think she really likes you."

"Really?" This amused him. "That's actually kind of perfect…"

"Oh?"

"I wanted to ask you about Sakura. What she likes. How I can call her."

Tomoyo sat back. "So, Li-kun wants to ask my best friend out, huh?"

Syaoran laughed. "Is it that obvious?" he asked.

"Well, I'm telling you now," Tomoyo replied, her voice suddenly serious, "If you hurt Sakura, I swear to god I'll kill you."

Syaoran felt a brief pang go through him as he listened to her threat._ 'Odd…' _he thought, _'No one has even given me a threat that actually concerned me…'_

"I wouldn't even think about doing something like that!" he replied, sounding a bit hurt. "I just want to know how I can call her!"

Tomoyo paused for a moment. "Well…." She said, "If you're serious about this, I can give you her number. I don't think she's home right now, but you can try and call her tonight. Here's the number…"

Syaoran hung up the phone, rather pleased. 'Prepare for the biggest surprise yet, Sakura Kinomoto.' He thought, smiling to himself as his plan was slowly going in motion.

- - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter; I promise I'll try and update it again really, really soon! I've gotten a TON of reviews for the last chapter, so let me thank everyone who reviewed! ShadowD07, lumiere, kawaiirakeru, teenureen, sakurasyaoranforever, VampireJazzy, Broadway Belle, prettycosmosis, sweetlybeloved, Sakura Mei Yunalesca, woLfiie-chan, meow-mix23, xyphra, Rinoa Leonhartilly, MagicianCyborg, MCReader, reeda-blossom, Chelsi, munchkinbabe, babysoilder, eriol, Takumi Fugiwara, guns'n'handcuffs, lianne, maixwolfblossom, Andy, sasha, and Samantha Steele. OO

Love you guys! Angelikyte Alexiel, a.k.a. Sakura


	4. The Phonecall

**Sakura Yume**

**By Angelikyte Alexiel**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, or ANYONE from CCS TT

**Chapter Four**: The Phonecall

- - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura was heading back up the stairs with some chips and soda when she heard Tomoyo's voice. She tiptoed towards her cracked door to listen in, curious.

'_Who could she be talking to?' _she thought, edging ever closer to her friend's room.

"...call me back when you have an answer, okay?" Tomoyo said. "I'm dying to know what she says!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. _'What who says?!' _she thought, edging in closer to hear her better.

"Okay, bye." Sakura heard Tomoyo shut the phone off, and dropped it back on the cradle.

She pushed the door open gently, and walked in.

"I'm back!" She said. She hoped her face didn't give her away; she was extremely curious as to who had been on the phone.

"Goody;" Tomoyo said as she reached for the bag of chips. "I'm starving!"

Sakura smiled, and sipped on her soda. She tried to start off innocently.

"So…who was on the phone?"

Seemingly innocent, yet, to the point.

"No one." Tomoyo replied bluntly, stuffing a handful of chips into her mouth.

Sakura knew if she asked her again, Tomoyo would get annoyed, and she would never get her answer. So, she sat back, and sipped on her soda.

- - - - - - - - -

When Sakura got home, she walked up to her room, tossed her bag onto the bed, and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Sighing, she turned on the hot water, and took off her school uniform. As she stood under the hot water, she thought about what Tomoyo had been saying all afternoon. As she thought about that, she closed her eyes, and let the shower massage her whole body.

'_Tomoyo's crazy…' _she thought, letting the water soak her hair. _'My dream was a premonition…bullshit. It can't be a premonition. I can't even think about that…'_

As she thought of this, memories of her dream came back to her...

_His fingers running through her hair._

_Her hands moving up his smooth back, enjoying his soft skin._

_Him laying her back, capturing her mouth with his._

_Her moans, their words…their…_

Sakura's eyes flew open as the phone rang. Her face was red, but not because of the steamy shower she stood in. It wasn't because of what she was thinking of, or because of who she was thinking of.

It was the fact that she enjoyed the thought.

After a moment, the phone stopped ringing. Sakura sighed, washed her hair, and stepped out of the shower. Drying off, she changed into her nightgown, and started toweling her hair. Looking at the answering machine, she saw that she had a message, so she hit the play button.

"_Hey, Sakura...it's Syaoran."_

Sakura's eyes flickered in surprise. Syaoran Li! What was he doing calling her house? How did he have her number? Suddenly, she remembered Tomoyo, and the phone call she got. _'Tomoyo!' _she thought, mentally whining.

"_I would appreciate it if you called me back…my number is…"_

Sakura copied down the number, and sat on her bed with the phone in her hand.

'_Damnit, how am I going to do this?' _she thought, debating whether to call him or not.

Suddenly, the phone rang again, making Sakura jump. She checked the caller ID, and sighed.

"Hello?"

"Sakura!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "I didn't think you were home!"

"I was in the shower…" Sakura replied. "You didn't leave me a message…"

"Oh…" Tomoyo said, and Sakura could tell she was stalling. "You answered the phone awfully fast. What's up?"

"I know what you did, Tomoyo!" Sakura exclaimed.

"What are you talking about, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, and Sakura chuckled.

"You didn't leave a message, because you didn't call me," she replied. "Syaoran did."

"Syaoran called?" Tomoyo asked, trying to sound innocent. "Really?!"

"You knew he was going to call me!" Sakura exclaimed. "He was the one who called you when I was over!"

"Yeah, right…" Tomoyo said, trying her best to play it off.

Sakura sighed. Tomoyo wasn't going to own up.

"Well, in any case, I've got to go." She said.

"Gonna call Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked cheekily.

"Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"YES!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"So can I." Sakura replied, hanging up on her.

Tomoyo pouted for a moment, but decided to give Sakura ten minutes to call him. If she didn't call Syaoran by then, she'd call him and tell him that she would answer the phone this time around.

Sakura sat back for a moment, and, sighing, dialed Syaoran's number.

After it rang for a bit, she hard a smooth, deep voice answer. "Hello?"

"Um…hello." Sakura replied. "Is…is Li-kun there?"

- - - - - - - - -

Syaoran was sitting in his room, wondering whether or not to call Sakura's house again, when his phone rang. He jumped to answer it.

"Hello?"

He heard a sweet voice answer him after a brief pause. "Um…hello. Is…is Li-kun there?"

Syaoran chuckled. "Sakura?" he said, sitting back. She was kind of cute when she was nervous, even when she was nervous over the phone. "You know you can call me Syaoran."

He could practically feel the heat from Sakura's cheeks resonating through the phone.

"Yes, well…" she started. "I got your message."

"Oh, right; I called to ask you something." He replied.

There was pause. "Okay…" Sakura said softly. "What did you want to ask me?"

"Well," Syaoran replied, curious as to her reaction, "I was wondering if you would join me for dinner tomorrow night."

Another pause. Syaoran could almost picture her sitting in her room, her face crimson, her heat beating rapidly…

_Him leaning over to kiss her; her grabbing him, holding him tightly; him kissing her deeper, slowly moving on top of her; her moaning softly, begging him to stop, but really wanting him to keep going…_

He shook the thought out of his mind._ 'Focus, idiot!' _he thought. _'I just want to take her out to dinner!'_

"S-Syaoran?"

"Yeah?" he asked, a bit embarrassed that he let himself daydream when he was waiting for an answer from Sakura.

"Are you really asking me to go out on a date with you?"

The tone in her voice told him that she asked out of curiosity, not out of desire. He nodded his head as if she could see him.

"Yeah," he replied. "I am."

"Well…in that case…I would like that very much."

Syaoran held back his sigh of relief. He wouldn't let her know that he had been a bit nervous about her answer; he wouldn't even admit it to himself.

"Okay, how does the Sushi Café tomorrow night at 7 sound?" he asked.

"That sounds nice…" Sakura replied.

"Great…so I'll see you tomorrow at school?"

"…Yeah." She replied. "I'll see you tomorrow…"

"Goodnight, Sakura."

"Oh, um, goodnight, Syaoran-kun."

Syaoran Li went to bed that night, pleased that his plan was at last in motion.

- - - - - - - - - -

Author's Note: Sorry about the delay; I'm having difficulties in the work area; as in my job STILL hasn't called me. But, it's working out now…anyway, lemmie thank the reviewers of my last chapter. We're coming close to the 100 mark! 3 I'm adding an asterisk () next to all of my regulars.

MCREADER, woLfiie-chan, wishiefishie, Sakura Mei Yunalesca, VampireJazzy, The Angels' Princess, meow-mix23, Broadway Belle, syko, alex, SuperDuperUltraMegaHyperKawaii, Rinoa Leonheartilly, Mew Sango, Magician Cyborg, xyphra, maixwolfblossom, Queen Sakura, pink as can be, LadySaint, yukyungtang, CherryBlossonSakura8, Pokemon Master 23, heavenknight90, Anime's girl, and shenhui.

P.S. Where is my reviewer Eriol! Qwq

Love, Sakura (BTW, LadySaint, this is a nickname my friends gave me four or five years ago )


	5. Sakura and Syaoran's Date

**Sakura Yume**

**By Angelikyte Alexiel**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CCS, or anything in affiliation with them. Also, I do not own any of the song lyrics placed anywhere in this story.

**Chapter Five**: Sakura and Syaoran's Date

- - - - - - - - - - -

_Sakura and Syaoran sit at the café, candles lighting the table. Sakura sighed softly._

"_Something on your mind?" Syaoran asked._

_Sakura looked at him, and smiled nervously. "Not really…" she replied. "I was just thinking about how beautiful it is tonight."_

_Syaoran smiled. "Not as beautiful as you." He replied, reaching across the table to caress her cheek._

_Sakura blushed, and closed her eyes. She was feeling floaty for some reason._

"_Do you…" Syaoran started, pausing as if he was afraid to finish his sentence._

"_Want to go somewhere else?" Sakura finished for him, looking into his eyes._

_Syaoran smiled, and Sakura almost swore he was nervous. "Yeah…" he replied, standing up._

_The two left the café, and went to Syaoran's place._

_The two burst into the room, kissing each other passionately, biting each others lips, tangling each others fingers in their hair, and moving their way to the bedroom. Sakura moaned as Syaoran's hands traveled up her thighs, and she clawed at his shirt eagerly._

"_Syaoran…" she moaned. She was answered with a loud, obnoxious noise…_

- - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura's alarm clock went off, screaming for her to wake up, and go to school. She sat up, wide-eyed as she realized what she had been dreaming of, and shut off the alarm clock.

"Shit!" she cried, getting out of bed to put on her school uniform. As she bolted out the door, she suddenly realized something.

"How in the hell am I going to survive my date with Syaoran tonight!"

At the school, Syaoran stood by the wall outside, waiting for Sakura to arrive. _'Can't hurt to see her as soon as she gets here.' _He thought, watching for her car. As he closed his eyes, a flashback came to him of the dream he'd had the previous night.

_Moans._

_Passionate kisses._

_Caresses._

_Longing._

He opened his eyes, hoping to drown it out, at least until he got home. He didn't want to be thinking dirty thoughts of Sakura…at least when she was in his presence, anyway.

Suddenly, he caught sight of her getting out of her car. He smiled, and started to walk toward her.

"Good morning, Sakura." He said calmly.

Sakura appeared a bit flustered. " Oh…Ohayo, Syaoran-kun!" she replied, smiling a bit.

Syaoran smiled. _'She should smile more.' _He thought. "Tonight at seven, right?"

Sakura nodded, blushing as she remembered her dream again. "Yes, I'll be ready."

"Great." Syaoran replied. "Looking forward to it…where should I pick you up?"

Sakura thought of Touya chasing him away, and shook her head. "I'll just meet you there."

"Are you sure?" Syaoran asked, seemingly disappointed.

Suddenly, the bell rang, and Sakura almost jumped.

"I'm going to be late for class!" she exclaimed, bolting.

"See you later!" Syaoran called after her, walking up the steps.

"See ya!" she called back, waving as she ran.

Syaoran waved back, and smiled. _'Tonight's going to be interesting…' _he thought, heading off to class.

Sakura arrived in her classroom flustered and gasping for air. Syaoran arrived a moment later, calm and collected as he sat at his desk. Sakura hushed her breathing, and pulled out her notebook, taking notes. Suddenly, she noticed Tomoyo passing a note to Syaoran._ 'What is she doing?!' _Sakura thought. _'She has Eriol!' _Realizing what she thought and why, she grew wide-eyed, and paid the utmost attention to the chalkboard. It made her eyes hurt, but she refused to let herself get jealous over her friend passing notes to Syaoran Li.

- - - - - - - - -

Syaoran was taking down notes, when he noticed her was being passed one. He glanced over and saw that it was Tomoyo. He took her note, and opened it up.

'_**So, what did Sakura say last night? Are you going to take her out?'**_

Syaoran flipped to the back page in his notebook, and wrote a note in his picturesque handwriting, and handed it back to her.

Tomoyo noticed that Syaoran was handing her a note back, so she snatched it quickly, reading eagerly.

'_**She said she would go out with me tonight.'**_

Tomoyo had to hold back a squeal of joy. She glanced over at Sakura to see if she had any clue what was going on, and she caught her glancing away quickly, and scribbling furiously in her notebook. She didn't look too thrilled, and Tomoyo wondered what she was thinking. She ignored it for the time being, and wrote a note back to Syaoran.

Syaoran took the note, and read it.

'_**Oh, my god! Where are you going to take her! What are you going to wear! Are you going to kiss her goodnight!'**_

Before Syaoran could write back, the teacher snapped; "Li-kun! I hope you're taking notes off the blackboard; because you're explaining and solving this math problem!"

Syaoran sighed while the class laughed. Standing up, he went to the blackboard, and he noticed Tomoyo giving him a sympathetic look, while Sakura watched him, waiting to see how he would react to the teacher's sudden command. He smiled at her, and mentally laughed when she blushed.

"Syaoran Li!"

Syaoran smirked, and began writing answers on the chalkboard.

- - - - - - - - - - -

That evening, Sakura and Tomoyo sat in Sakura's room, deciding what Sakura should wear.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura cried.

"What?" Tomoyo asked.

"Don't you think this is a little too much!" Sakura whined, looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a silk gown with golden embroidery.

"It's gorgeous!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "How could it possibly be too much!"

"I'm going to a café, Tomoyo, not the Hilton!" Sakura replied.

"What's going on up there, Kaijuu!" Touya called up the stairs.

"WATASHI-NO NE KAIJUU!" Sakura screamed from her room, making Tomoyo cover her ears. "I'm getting ready to go out!"

Touya walked in. "Damn, Sakura, you didn't have to scream like that!" he exclaimed. When he got a better look at her, he added, "Where exactly are you going, dressed up like that!"

Tomoyo started, "She's going-"

"To the café!" Sakura interrupted. "Tomoyo thinks I should dress up more often, but I told her that this thing is too formal, and it's ridiculous to go to the café in it!"

"When else are you going to wear it, then!" Tomoyo asked. "Besides if you wear it tonight, then Sya-"

Sakura clamped her hand over Tomoyo's mouth. "I'll wear it to prom, okay!" she said, hoping Touya wasn't aware of what Tomoyo was about to say. "Come on, I'm just going to the café in regular clothing…"

"You have to go in a dress!" Tomoyo insisted.

"Who are you going out with, Kaijuu!" Touya exclaimed.

Sakura pushed him out the door. "I'm trying to get dressed; and YOU'RE the Kaijuu!" she cried, slamming the door.

"Okay…" she sighed wearily. "I'll wear a dress, but something simple."

"But you want him to gaze upon your beautiful figure, make his heart beat rapidly, make him sweat, make him WANT you!"

"TOMOYO!" Sakura whined. "No! This is a simple date, nothing more! Quit it!"

Tomoyo sat back. "Okay, then…" she said, a bit surprised, "But, Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Wear a dress."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura walked to the café, smiling to herself. The weather was brilliant that night, and the stars shone like beautifully cut diamonds. Her velvet dress was sleeveless, and stopped a couple of inches above her knees, so it wasn't too warm…so long as she didn't get nervous.

When she arrived at the café, Syaoran stood outside by his car. When he caught sight of Sakura, she almost swore his jaw dropped. She chuckled mentally, wondering if she really looked that good.

Syaoran had just arrived a few minutes earlier, and had decided to wait by his car to wait for Sakura. He was wearing khakis and a white button-up shirt, and had combed his hair neatly, almost slicking it back. He had decided against doing so, and against wearing a tie. He didn't want to be seen looking like a nerd.

As soon as he saw Sakura walking up, a sudden wave of shock ran through him, and he had to try his hardest not to let her see his jaw drop. He knew she was very pretty, but there was something about her at that moment that hit him like a ton of bricks. He didn't know if it was the lighting outside, or if it was the dress, or if maybe, just maybe, he was blinded by her school uniform, and was seeing her true beauty for the first time…

"Hello, Syaoran…" she said quietly.

He smiled, and gave himself a few seconds to be in complete awe before he returned to calm, collected Syaoran. "Hi, Sakura." He replied, catching a breathless sound in his voice.

Sakura smiled as she faintly noticed this, which made Syaoran's heart skip slightly._ 'Why doesn't she already have a boyfriend?' _he thought, doing his best to remain collected.

"Shall we?" he asked, opening the door to the café for her.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

As the two sat at their candle-lit table outside at the end of their meal, Sakura gazed at the twinkling stars. She sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Syaoran asked.

"Oh, no; not at all." Sakura replied, smiling again. She actually felt rather comfortable that night with him. "I was just thinking about how lovely it is tonight…"

'_Not as lovely as you…' _Syaoran thought, almost saying it aloud. He stopped himself, however, when he thought of his dream. The table suddenly grew rather silent as the two realized the familiarity of their conversation, and they both tried to think of something to say.

"Would you like to go somewhere else?" Syaoran suddenly said, and they both grew wide-eyed briefly at what he had said.

"I'm sorry?" Sakura asked, uncertain if she truly heard him say what he said.

"Would you like to go somewhere else now?" he replied. "That is, if you're done eating…we could go to the park or something…"

Sakura let out a small sigh of relief. "Yes, I'm done…the park would be really nice." She smiled again. This time, Syaoran smiled back, and she felt warm inside.

'_He has an amazing smile…' _she thought to herself._ 'I wonder why he's single…'_

She stopped herself, shaking her head as she decided to forget about it, but she couldn't help repeating one thought in her mind.

He couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

As the two walked through the park, Sakura continued to look up at the stars. She loved the soft, beautiful light they let off, and she wished she could touch them.

Syaoran watched her as she did this, smiling to himself._ 'I guess tonight's turning out to be better than I thought!' _he thought to himself. _'I didn't know I would enjoy myself so much!'_

Sakura started to walk backwards, now facing Syaoran. "This has been really nice." She said, smiling softly, her beautiful, long hair dancing gently with the soft breeze rolling through.

Syaoran smiled. "It has." He replied. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself…"

Sakura smiled at him again, and he felt another wave of warmth go through him. He smiled back, and Sakura chuckled slightly. Suddenly, her foot hit a small rock, and she started to fall back.

Syaoran darted forward, and caught her. They both blushed slightly, though neither of them noticed.

"Um….thank you, Syaoran…" Sakura said quietly.

"Are you okay?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura nodded. He was holding her, and she suddenly wondered what it would be like for him to kiss her.

Syaoran was thinking the same thing; however, he pulled her back up, and smiled weakly. "That's good to hear." He said.

There was an awkward silence, followed by Sakura's voice. "It's getting kind of late…" she said softly.

"You're right…" he replied, and they walked back to his car.

"Let me take you home." He said.

Sakura knew that if Touya saw Syaoran, he would go ballistic, but she decided that she would take that risk. She wasn't quite ready to go separate ways, plus, they were a bit far from her house, and it would take a while for her to walk home.

"Okay." She replied quietly, and they got in the car, and drove off.

"So, do you live alone?" Syaoran asked, trying to start a conversation as they headed to Sakura's neighborhood.

Sakura shook her head. "I live with my older brother right now." She replied.

Syaoran smiled. "Really? What's he like?"

"He's mean sometimes," Sakura replied, "But I love him anyway."

Syaoran chuckled. "How is he mean?" he asked. "I don't have any siblings, only cousins, so I don't know what it's like."

"He's so annoying!" Sakura exclaimed. "He always calls me kaijuu, he treats me like a kid, and he chases away every guy I so much as glance at!" She clasped her hands over her mouth, realizing what she said.

Syaoran laughed. "Will he try to chase me away, too?" he asked.

Sakura nodded. "He's really protective of me…" she replied. "Maybe you should drop me off on the corner…"

"I'm not worried about your brother." Syaoran said, smiling. "They're not as bad as dads."

Sakura laughed this time, then grew silent. Syaoran noticed, and looked over at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

Sakura nodded. "It's just….I really miss my father…"

Syaoran frowned. "I'm sorry." He said, focusing on the road. He knew what she felt; he missed his father as well.

Sakura sighed, doing her best to fight away oncoming tears. She would blush, she would be nervous, she would laugh and be klutzy, but she'd be damned before she would let him see her cry. Not on a first date.

Syaoran pulled up alongside her driveway, and let the car idle for a moment. He turned to her, and studied her worriedly. He'd never made a girl cry on the first date; it was kind of depressing.

"Sakura?" he asked quietly.

She looked up at him, smiling. Her face was dry, and it didn't seem like she had been crying at all.

"Yes, Syaoran?" she asked politely.

"Is this your house?" he asked.

Sakura looked out the window, and nervously chuckled. "Yeah." She replied, pausing slightly. "Thank you again for tonight."

Syaoran smiled. She wouldn't let him know if she was still upset, and it would only mess things up if he acted upset. "You're welcome." He replied, getting out to walk her to the door.

They both walked to the porch, and stopped.

"So…I'll see you at school tomorrow?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah." She replied.

Syaoran paused. "Maybe after school tomorrow, as well?" he asked.

Sakura paused. "I don't know…" she replied.

"Why not?" Syaoran asked, wondering if he had done something wrong.

"I think I already have plans for tomorrow." Sakura replied.

"Oh…" he said, slightly relived. "Another time, then?"

Sakura smiled slightly. "We'll see." She replied, giving in slightly, and kissing him on the cheek before walking on the door.

When her soft lips touched Syaoran's cheek, he could've jumped. He wanted to try and kiss her before she went inside, but he missed his opportunity. He walked back to his car, sighing.

'_Well, looks like we're doing good so far…' _he thought, getting in, and driving off. _'Let's hope it keeps getting better…'_

- - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: I'm having a good day today! I think I may be able to write another chapter as well! I'm going to be starting work VERY SOON, so it may be tough in the very near future to update…let me thank the reviewers of my last chapter…

Broadway Belle, MagicianCyborg, TheAngels'Princess, yukyungtang, gsm, VampireJazzy, heavenknight90, alex, armageddonangel, lily, Meika-chan, meowmix-23, Riakou, maixwolfblossom, goddessofheaven, MzEvilBlossoms, sakurasyaoranforever, Emmie, aznanimegrl30, PnkSaKuRaSyAoRaNS2, Syaoran's Lover, Wishiefishie, Even Angels Cry, cat-san, Shenhui, lil-epad, biskit-m, anjuliet, cherri, and SuperDuperUltraMegaHyperMaximumLimitPowerKawaii XD

P.S. STILL missing my anon. reviewer Eriol! Lemmie try and E-MAIL HIM T.T

Sakura


	6. Just Another Notch

**Sakura Yume**

**By Angelikyte Alexiel**

**Disclaimer: **I am neither the owner nor the creator of CCS, or any of the related characters/

**Chapter Six:** Just Another Notch

- - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura slipped into her room quietly before Touya could hear her come in. As she closed the door, she hit the small lock to ensure her privacy, and fell back on her bed, closing her eyes as she sighed.

'_What a night…' _she thought to herself; letting a few tidbits of the night fly through her memory as she smiled slightly. She hadn't expected things to go the way they did; everything went smoothly for the most part, and she had felt so comfortable with Syaoran.

'_Syaoran…' _she thought again, the name rolling off the mental tongue like music. _'Syaoran…'_

Suddenly, Sakura's eyes shot open, and she jumped up as her cheeks became rather flustered.

'_What's wrong with me?!' _she thought to herself, feeling stupid for letting herself melt as she thought of him. It seemed so silly to her; she barely knew him. If it hadn't been for the dream she'd had, she might not have even given Syaoran Li a second thought. And yet…

And yet…she couldn't get him off of her mind.

The phone rang rather abruptly, waking Sakura from her thoughts. Snatching it up before Touya got to it from his room, she pressed the 'on' button. "Hello?"

"Sakura?" It was Tomoyo. "How did it go tonight? What happened? Did he kiss you? Tell me everything!"

Sakura groaned. "Tomoyo; you could have woken up Onii-chan! Can't you just wait until tomorrow?"

Tomoyo whined on the other end of the receiver. "Sakuraaaaaaaa…" she pled; "Come on; you know I won't be able to sleep tonight if you don't give me any details! So, spill already!"

Sakura sighed as she fell back on the bed again. "Well, the café was very nice…" she started.

"I know about the café!" Tomoyo exclaimed; "Tell me about the date! What did you do at the café? Did he compliment you on your dress?"

Again, Sakura sighed. "No," she replied; "Though, the look on his face when he saw me said enough, I think."

She could picture Tomoyo sitting up straight on the edge of her bed, clutching the receiver, wide-eyed. "The look on his face!" she echoed excitedly; "What was the look on his face! Tell me now!"

Sakura laughed. "I'm sure you've got it all figured out, Tomoyo-chan." she replied, not answering her question. "I'm really tired; I have to go now."

"No, wait!" Tomoyo cried; panicking. "Did he kiss you?"

Sakura rolled her eyes as she smirked. "No," she replied; "He didn't."

"Well, did he try?" she asked desperately. She needed some kind of drama or romance from the story.

"Yes," Sakura replied sarcastically, "But I ducked out of the way, and told him that I thought he was ugly."

"WHAT!" Tomoyo screamed, making Sakura hold the phone as far away from her ear as possible.

"I was only teasing you, Tomoyo!" she exclaimed weakly, placing the phone against her other ear as she used her free hand to massage the damaged ear. "Did you really have to scream like that?"

"You freaked me out!" Tomoyo exclaimed; followed by a muffled; "Sorry! Go back to sleep!"

"Well, I'm going to bed." Sakura said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Aww, you're no fun, Sakura." Tomoyo whimpered.

Sakura smirked wickedly. "Too bad." She replied; "Nighty-night, Tomoyo-chan." With that, she hung up the phone, and sighed once more. Getting up, she walked over to her closet, and pulled out her nightgown; her emerald eyes staring far off.

'_Syaoran…'_

- - - - - - - - - - -

'_Sakura…'_

At the exact same moment, Syaoran was laying back on his bed, thinking about Sakura as he closed his eyes. He had figured that he would ask her out, maybe tease her a bit, and then spend the rest of the school year dating around. But, there was something about her…he hadn't expected such a reaction from himself. He was Syaoran Li from the prestigious Li clan; he had been with many girls before he came to Japan, he was a player. But Sakura…there was something about her innocence that intrigued him; something about her eyes, her smile…

Or, maybe it was just that stupid dream telling him that there was something about her that was different.

In any case, there he lay on his bed; his hair slightly mussed from riding home with the windows rolled down; his shirt unbuttoned to expose his chest; sighing like a silly schoolgirl with a silly crush.

'_Damnit…'_

His thoughts were interrupted when the phone rang. His reaction was quite different from Sakura's; as he opened his eyes lazily, and grabbed the phone from where he lay.

"Hello?" he mumbled, feeling a bit sleepy.

"Syaoran?" a feminine voice asked, making Syaoran sit up.

"May I ask whose calling?" he asked; the voice sounding distantly familiar.

"Silly!" the voice giggled; "Don't tell me you've forgotten the voice of your beloved already!"

Syaoran groaned. "You have the wrong number." He said bluntly; hanging up the phone before the girl on the other end had a chance to reply. He then got up and walked to his dresser; fishing through his clothes to find a pair of sleep shorts. Within a minute or two, the phone rang again.

'Now who!' he thought to himself, dropping his search as he answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Quit playing around, Syao-kun!" the feminine voice giggled once again; "I know it's you."

This time, Syaoran growled into the phone. "Don't fucking call this number again." He said coldly, slamming the phone on it's charger.

'_Stupid bitch…' _he thought angrily, lying back on the bed again. _'How the hell did she get this number, anyway?' _Ignoring the fact that he was still in his khakis and dress shirt, he shut off the bedroom light, and closed his eyes as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Sakura was toying with the padlock on her locker; trying to get her books before the bell rang. A few strands of hair had escaped the bun she had put her hair up into, and she tucked them behind her ear as she tried to focus on the padlock; trying desperately to turn the key in the lock.

'_Damnit,' _she thought to herself, panicking as she hurried;_ 'If I don't hurry up, I'm going to be late for class again!' _But, despite her best efforts, the key remained stuck in place; refusing to turn.

Suddenly, she felt a warm, sweet breath close to her neck, and a smooth, deep voice spoke.

"Let me get that for you." Syaoran said calmly; his fingertips lightly grazing her had as she let go of the padlock and key; pulling her hands back as she let him try to open it for her. With a simple twist, he turned the key in the lock, and slipped the padlock off of it's hook. "I have a way with padlocks." He said, smirking slightly as he showed off just a little bit.

"Thank you…" Sakura replied meekly; opening her locker as she fished out her books. "The key just decided to get stuck today."

"You're welcome." Syaoran replied, and Sakura could feel his eyes gazing over her. "Just let me know if it happens again. I know how to get a stubborn key to turn."

Sakura simply nodded to him nervously, and hurried her way to class. She had felt herself becoming flustered again, and needed to escape before her embarrassment became too obvious.

As Sakura left, Syaoran smiled to himself; watching her as she hurried to class.

'_I don't know what it is about you,' _he thought to himself; _'But there is something about you that intrigues me, Sakura Kinomoto…'_

During the lunch break, Sakura was mercilessly attacked with questions from Tomoyo.

"I told you what happened last night!" she exclaimed weakly; reaching for her soda.

"You only told me a little bit!" Tomoyo exclaimed; "I need more details!"

"There really isn't much more to tell!" Sakura replied wearily; "There aren't any other big details that would interest you!"

"Come on, Sakura!" her friend whined. "There has to be something else! Quit holding out on me!"

"Come on, sweetie." Eriol said calmly, taking a bite of his sandwich. He paused to grimace as he forced himself to swallow. "I think Sakura told you everything of relevance. Besides, would you tell her every detail of our dates?"

"But that's different!" Tomoyo insisted. "You and I do the same things most of the time!"

Eriol frowned slightly, and started to drink more of his soda. "You really know how to make a guy feel special…" he said quietly; pretending to be truly hurt.

"Aww!" she cooed, leaning over as she wrapped her arms around him. "You know I care, hun."

Eriol smiled. "That's a bit more like it." He replied, taking another gulp of his soda. "Seriously, though; these school lunches are going to help me lose weight."

"You don't need to lose weight!" the girls exclaimed simultaneously. Upon hearing themselves, they began to laugh.

Suddenly, Sakura sensed another presence approaching, and she felt a faint rosy color creep its way into her cheeks. 'Perfect timing…' she thought to herself as Syaoran sat down next to her.

"Hello, Sakura." He said in the smooth, deep voice that made her heart skip a beat. He then looked over to Eriol and Tomoyo, and nodded. "Hey."

"Hi, Li-san." Eriol said nodding back before taking a sip of his soda. Tomoyo smirked at him, and waved in reply.

"Have a nice time last night, Li-kun?" she asked, nonchalant as she rested an elbow on the table; watching to see the looks on Syaoran and Sakura's faces.

Sakura's blush made Syaoran grin. _'Lovely.' _He thought to himself, looking only at Sakura as he replied; "I thought it went rather nicely. In fact, Sakura; I was wondering if you wanted to do something after class lets out."

"Oh, I don't know…" Sakura replied; her emerald eyes darting this way and that as she replied. At one point, her eyes met his, and they both looked away; making Tomoyo grin excitedly as she caught a faint blush on Syaoran's cheeks.

"Go for it, Sakura!" she insisted; "You don't have any plans today!"

Sakura chuckled weakly as she looked back at Syaoran. "So, what do you want to do?" she asked.

"I don't know;" Syaoran replied; "Maybe you would like to go to the park again?"

Sakura began to smile calmly, and she nodded. "That sounds nice." She replied; "I just need to go home first and change out of my uniform."

"Same here." Syaoran replied. "How about I meet you outside of your place an hour after class lets out?"

"Okay." Sakura replied; gathering her tray. "Touya won't be home yet, so I don't have to worry about him getting upset."

"See you then, Sakura." He replied, finishing off his drink as he watched her walk away.

Tomoyo watched as Syaoran's eyes followed Sakura as she left. "You'd better kiss her today!" she exclaimed the instant Sakura was out of earshot.

Syaoran snapped to attention, and whirled around to look at Tomoyo. "Excuse me?" he asked; wondering how in the hell she knew about the kiss that didn't happen on the previous night's date.

"You know what I'm talking about, Li-kun." She replied, rolling her eyes as she sipped her water. "Have fun with Sakura today."

Syaoran rolled his eyes as well, and shook his head as he got up, and left the table.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Later that afternoon, Sakura was sitting in her room, trying to think of what she should wear to the park. She wanted to look nice, but she wasn't about to dress up, either. As she continued brainstorming about outfits, the phone rang. Groaning slightly, she picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Sakura!" Tomoyo exclaimed on the other end. "You're still there! Good. Have you picked out anything to wear yet?"

Sakura held back a giggle. "Well, I was picking something out just as you called…"

"Well, put it away!" Tomoyo insisted; "I'm bringing you an outfit. I'll be there in a few minutes!"

Before Sakura had a chance to say anything in response, Tomoyo hung up. Sighing, the girl flopped back on her bed, waiting to hear the doorbell ring. Sure enough, the familiar ring played downstairs at the front door, and Sakura hurried downstairs to let her friend in.

Tomoyo burst through the door with a bag. "We've got to make this quick!" she exclaimed; "Eriol called me while I was on my way here; he said that Syaoran should be here in 15 minutes!" Without giving Sakura a second to even attempt to stammer a reply, she dragged the poor girl upstairs, and slammed her bedroom door shut behind her.

Throwing the bag onto the bed, Tomoyo ran after it, and quickly began to pull items out from the bag.

"Here; try these on." She demanded, shoving a miniskirt and tank top in Sakura's arms. Looking up, she noticed that Sakura simply stood in place; looking at her, dumbfounded. "Well!" Tomoyo exclaimed; "What are you waiting for! Try those on! Hurry!"

Sakura groaned, and ran into the bathroom; throwing the clothes on. Despite the fact that she wasn't a huge fan of miniskirts; the style of this particular article of clothing appealed to her, and she liked the way it looked on her. Tomoyo had a talent when it came to clothing; whether it was making a dress, or putting an outfit together for someone. Her clothes flattered Sakura's small, curvy figure, and drew attention in a rather subtle manner.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo cried from the other side of the bathroom door; banging her fist loudly against the wooden barricade. "Hurry up!"

Sakura smirked and rolled her eyes as she stepped out of the bathroom; doing a little twirl as she showed off the outfit.

"Perfect!" Tomoyo exclaimed; clasping her hands together. "Now, as for your hair…"

- - - - - - - - -

Syaoran approached the front door of Sakura's home, and paused for a moment to take a breath. He felt kind of silly for doing such a thing, but he was compelled to prepare himself; in case she managed to take his breath away again. After the moment passed, he rang the doorbell, and waited patiently. He could hear voices inside the house as there was a soft, yet thunderous noise. He immediately recognized it as someone rushing down stairs, and smirked. '_Can't wait to see me, huh, Sakura?' _he thought smugly, running a hand through his hair. _'You can't resist me; I know…'_

Suddenly, he was snapped back to reality as the door opened. He straightened up as he began to speak. "Ready to go, S…"

Tomoyo laughed at him as she stood in the doorway. "Hiya, Li-san." She said; regaining composure. "Sakura's just looking for her cell phone; she'll be ready in a second."

Before Syaoran could reply, he heard that soft, sweet voice call out to Tomoyo from the other room. "I found it!" she shouted, and he heard her footsteps as she strode to the door. As she slipped past Tomoyo to step outside, Syaoran felt himself freeze slightly; almost as he had done the previous night. She was wearing a relatively short skirt, which complimented her small, yet curvaceous hips, as well as her long legs. The top she wore with it matched the skirt in both style and flaunt; the straps resting ever so slightly loose on her shoulders, the neckline dipping low, yet not too low. Her hair brough even more attention to the neckline as most of the auburn locks rested on her shoulders; a couple of the top layers pulled back into a thin tail. A few strands had escaped to frame her face; which brought attention to her eyes. All in all, it was modest compared to some of the outfits his prior dates had chosen to wear, but it was enough to drive him mad. He hoped that Sakura didn't notice his stare, and he forced himself to quit studying her looks to look her in the eye, and smile.

"Ready to go, Sakura?" he asked in a cool, collected voice; hiding his intrigue.

"Sure." She replied cheerfully; turning to Tomoyo for a moment. Tomoyo seemed to be hiding a smirk as she had noticed the reaction that she had assembled the outfit for.

"You can hang around the house for a while if you like." She said; "Just be sure to leave before Touya gets home; he doesn't like it when I let my friends stay over alone."

"Got it, Sakura-chan!" she replied, raising her hand as she gave her the V for victory (a.k.a. Peace Sign). "I'll probably leave in a minute or two anyway; I promised I'd hurry over to Eriol's. Have fun, you two!" As she spoke, she slowly closed the door, until the two heard it click shut. Turning back to Syaoran, Sakura caught a brief glimpse of his face as he became slightly flustered; worried that he had been caught staring at her.

"Well, are we going to stand on the porch all day?" she asked teasingly; smirking.

"Nope." He replied, smirking back as he played off his previous reaction. "Let's go."

After spending some time walking around the park, the two stopped at the playground for a break. Sakura sat down in one of the swings, and sighed as she closed her eyes; swinging back and forth as the sun beamed down on her warmly. The golden light seemed to make her glow, and Syaoran once again had to force himself to stop staring.

'_Damn…' _he thought to himself; '_No wonder she was in my dream…' _He quickly shook the thought from his mind, and occupied the swing beside her; swinging back and forth ever so slightly as he watched her. As she opened her eyes, the sunlight glinted off of them faintly; making them shine brilliantly like precious stones. It seemed that, with each passing moment he spent with her, Syaoran was drawn more and more to the thought of kissing her. _'I'll do it this time…' _he thought, determined. '_Nothing will stop me this time_.'

As he thought this, Sakura looked over at him in almost an innocent manner, and smiled. She could tell that he was deep in thought, but she wasn't certain of what he was thinking about.

'_I wonder if he's going to try and kiss me…' _she thought; continuing to swing back and forth as she hid an added thought. She hoped that he would kiss her. Even though she wasn't as haunted by her dream lately, her thoughts had been on him a lot; despite the fact that she barely knew him. There was something about him…she hoped that he was someone that she would spend a lot of time with.

"It's so nice out here…" she sighed softly, still smiling at Syaoran. "Don't you think so, Syaoran?"

"Mmm-hmm…" he replied, pausing for a moment before starting to lean a little closer to Sakura. His hand gently came up to her face; and he tucked a few strands of her soft hair behind her ear.

'_You're only kissing her to hook her;' _his mind said to him; detemined not to let him think that he was dying for their lips to meet._ 'You're not really into her; she's just another notch in your belt…'_

A tiny voice spoke up in the back of his mind; speaking only briefly as the wrongful thoughts choked it back into its hiding place.

'_Liar…'_ it squeaked; making Syaoran pause for a moment. His lips were only inches away from Sakura's; he was so very close. He could almost taste her sweet breath; the warmth of it gently caressing his own lips as he froze so close to her.

Sakura opened her eyes ever so slightly; wondering what was taking so long. _'Does he want me to move in?' _she thought to herself; unsure of what he was planning. Just as she was beginning to wonder about what she should do, she felt his lips lightly begin to brush against hers as he began to move in once again for the kiss. As she felt her face become slightly flushed, she closed her eyes again as she felt herself leaning into him to make the kiss a true one.

Just as Syaoran had begun to lean in, he heard a voice shout out, and he jerked back; ending the kiss before it truly started. _'What the fuck!' _he thought; feeling stupid for pulling back when he had been so close.

"Syao-kun!" the voice shouted; both joy and anger twisted into the high-pitched cry. "My Syao-kun! It's me!"

- - - - - - - - - -

A/N: No way! So close, huh? I think this is the longest chapter I've written so far (well, at least for this story in particular). I'm truly sorry about not updating in the past year (I think I got that right). A lot has happened to me since the last time I updated; including getting pregnant and married. I'm due to have a baby in early to mid September; so there's been a lot of rushing around. I also tried to do school for a little while; though, it didn't work out so well. Anyway….I hope I haven't lost too many readers from such a delayed update, but I have updated now; so maybe I'll get some new readers, as well as regain some older ones. I'll try and update again soon!

LYL, Sakura-san; a.k.a. Angelikyte Alexiel


	7. Encountering Meling

**Sakura Yume**

**By Angelikyte Alexiel**

**Disclaimer**: I am neither the owner nor the creator of CCS, or any of the related characters/

**Chapter Seven**: Encountering Meiling

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Syao-kun!" the voice cried out. Sakura looked out toward the source of the call to see a girl with long, dark hair running toward them. As the girl drew nearer, she could feel her piercing eyes boring through her; sizing her up as if she was preparing to dispose of poor Sakura.

The girl rushed up to the swings, and grabbed the chains attached to Syaoran's. She glanced at Sakura for a brief second, and Sakura could almost swear the girl gave her a death glare. But, just as quickly as she had looked over at her, she diverted her attention back to Syaoran; giggling and smiling.

"Syao-kun, why didn't you tell me where you were going?" she asked, pouting her bottom lip out as she pulled on his swing, trying to bring him closer. "I missed you so much…"

In a split second, Syaoran's hand flew out, and smacked the girl's with a loud crack; making her jump back in surprise.

"I didn't tell you because we aren't dating anymore, Meling." He replied icily. "Didn't your memory get a jump start the other night when I told you not to fucking call me again?"

The girl, which Sakura assumed must be named Meling, began to pout more than before; pulling on the swing with one hand while she traced a finger down Syaoran's jaw line. Sakura had to catch herself as she began to glare at the girl in disgust and; dare she think it? Jealousy. The way she moved around Syaoran was as if she owned him. It made Sakura sick.

"Come on now, Syao-kun…" she whimpered, looking into his eyes. "I know you didn't mean to break up with me. I think about you every day, too. That's why I want to take you back, baby!"

Again, there was a loud crack! from Syaoran; but, this time, it made Meling's eyes grow wide and teary. A pink mark slowly grew across her cheek, and she lifted a hand to the sore spot in disbelief.

"Y-you fucking hit me!" she exclaimed; her voice wavering as a swirl of emotions ran through her. "You bastard! And I was going to take you back, too! How ungrateful! You can have fun with your little tramp, then." As she turned to walk away, she stopped to look over Sakura in disgust. "Have fun with him while you can, little whore." She said in a cold tone. "Once you two fuck, it's over, and he'll find a new whore to do his bidding." With that, the emotional Meling ran off.

Sakura looked down at her feet, swinging back and forth gently as she wondered what to think; what to believe. She suddenly wasn't sure now. As she let a small sigh escape her, Syaoran growled quietly, and kicked the ground beneath his feet.

"Don't listen to that bitch;" he replied, his voice still teeming with anger, yet, also holding a special softness; almost as if he was finding a way to apologize. "She's been like this ever since I broke up with her; she's being unnecessarily malicious."

"I guess the girls take it rough when you dump them, huh?" Sakura asked; her voice distant as she kept looking at her feet. Her hair was falling around her face slightly, making Syaoran want to kiss her again.

"Kind of." He replied honestly. "It's really my fault for making such poor choices. I seem to like bitches."

Sakura chuckled weakly. "What place do I come up?" she asked, faintly amused.

"Honestly?" he asked, pausing for a moment to think after Sakura nodded. "You're the first one that hasn't been a bitch."

His reply made Sakura smirk, and she looked up at him. "I'll bet you say that to every girl you date." She teased.

"Not at all." He replied; "A good deal of them have never had to deal with Meling in the middle of a date. It's not a general subject."

Again, Sakura laughed. "Perhaps, but you don't know me very well just yet. I may turn out to be a big bitch."

Syaoran smirked as he leaned closer to Sakura once again; his amber eyes staring in to her own emerald orbs. "Somehow, I doubt that, Sakura." He said in a low voice, staring into her eyes for a moment before leaning in for another attempt.

To his surprise, Sakura got up from her swing. "My feet are falling asleep." She said quietly; "And my brother Touya should be home soon. Would you like to walk me home, Syaoran?"

Syaoran blinked up at Sakura, a bit dumbfounded, but he soon regained his composure. "Absolutely." He replied, smiling calmly as he got up, and began to walk with Sakura to her house.

As the two walked away, there was a rustling in the bushes across from the swings, followed by a few whimpers and squeaks. After a few minutes, a ruffled Tomoyo emerged from the brush, rather huffy.

"Damnit!" she groaned, shutting off her video camera. "Why did she have to get up when they were so close!"

- - - - - - - - - -

Back at the house, Sakura was waving to Syaoran as he left when the phone suddenly rang. She shut the door quickly, and rushed over to the charger where the handset rested; picking it up.

"Hello?" she said cheerfully; waiting to hear the voice on the end.

"Sakura?" the voice asked almost timidly. It was Eriol. "How's your homework coming along?"

Sakura wrinkled her brow in confusion. "Eriol, my homework has been done. Why do you ask?"

There was a brief pause on the other end. "So Tomoyo isn't over there helping you with your homework?" he asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"No…" Sakura replied slowly; "She should have left a little while after I went out to the park. Did she tell you she was doing homework with me?"

"Yeah." Eriol replied. "Sakura, you went to the park with Syaoran, right?"

"Yes…why do you ask?" Sakura asked curiously, tilting her head as she sat down.

There was a small sigh of relief from Eriol's end. "Oh, okay; thank you!" he said, hanging up before Sakura could ask him again about his question. Sighing, she put the phone back on its charger, and made her way upstairs to her room.

Just as Eriol had hung up, he heard a knock at the back door. Rushing to see who it was, he swung the door open as he saw Tomoyo standing on the porch; camera bag slung over her shoulder.

"Tomoyo!" he exclaimed; "I thought you said you were helping Sakura with her homework! Where were you?"

"Oh, relax!" Tomoyo giggled, stepping through the doorway as she hugged her love. "I followed Sakura on her date. I couldn't miss seeing Syaoran kiss her! Besides, if I had told you where I was really going, you would have tried to convince me to leave them alone."

"Are my reactions really that obvious?" Eriol asked, unsure of whether or not he should be hurt by her remark.

"Only because I love you so much!" Tomoyo replied, kissing his cheek as she set her camera bag down. "In any case, some girl interrupted them the first time, and Sakura ducked out the second time. I swear, sometimes she just doesn't have a clue!"

Eriol simply shook his head. "Sometimes I worry that you're over obsessed with Sakura's love life…" he said quietly; wrapping his arms around his girl from behind. "We don't get to do enough together lately…"

Tomoyo grinned as she leaned her head back to rest on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, hun…" she replied. "We can always do something now if you like…"

"'If I like?'" Eriol echoed, raising an eyebrow. "Why wouldn't I?" And, with that said, he kissed Tomoyo's neck, and began to lead her upstairs.

- - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, Sakura was at home cooking dinner for herself and her brother. He was expected home any minute. As she boiled the ramen noodles and chopped up the vegetables, the phone rang. Thankfully, she had fished out the headset, and simply pressed the 'on' button.

"Moshi moshi?" she said, stirring the noodles briefly so they wouldn't stick together.

"Heya, Kaijuu." The voice on the other end replied. It was Touya.

"Onii-chan! Watashi-no ne kaijuu!" Sakura shouted into the phone. The reply was a weak laugh.

"Okay, okay…" Touya replied; "You didn't have to yell."

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?" she asked, leaning against the kitchen counter. Touya didn't usually call her from work unless it was something important.

"I'm not going to be home for dinner." He replied. "We have an important client meeting us this evening, and I'm going to be going out to eat while we talk business."

"Oh…" Sakura replied quietly. "Well, when do you think you'll be home?"

"Possibly late, if things go well." He replied; adding cheerily; "Don't worry about it, Onee-san. I have a house key, and I can let myself in. Have one of your friends come over to keep you company or something. Just don't trash the house."

"I'm not the one who trashes the house;" Sakura teased; "I'm the one who cleans up after the person who trashes it."

"Very funny." Touya replied sarcastically; "If I don't see you tonight, I'll see you tomorrow morning. Be good, Kaijuu."

Sakura growled into the phone. "Watashi-no ne kaijuu!" she insisted angrily.

Touya simply laughed. "Bye, Sakura." He said, hanging up.

Sakura shut off the headset, reaching for her chopping knife. "Bye, Onii-chan." She mumbled, beginning to chop vegetables once again as she thought of what her brother had said.

'_Have one of your friends come over…'_

If Touya knew who she had decided to call, then she and her guest would have been dead. Ignoring the possibility that he might come home much earlier than expected, she dialed Syaoran's number, and waited patiently for someone to pick up.

Syaoran had been rummaging through the kitchen cupboards, trying to find something quick and easy that he could heat up to fill his stomach. "Damnit…" he muttered, slamming the cupboard door. "Out of instant ramen again…I don't want to go to the store now…" Just as he started to brainstorm options, the phone began to ring.

"Hello?" he answered, sitting back on the sofa as he held the phone to his ear.

"Syao-kun!" rang the voice on the other end.

'_Shit, not again…' _he thought, grumpy from the unexpected guest earlier as well as his growling stomach. "I thought I told you not to call me again." He said plainly.

"Oh, Syao-kun!" Meling giggled, "You're so silly when you're pissed. I was calling to tell you that I'm sorry for making you look bad in front of your who-I mean, your friend. I know you're only trying to make me jealous."

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "I don't even want to make you jealous." He said; "I just want you to get lost, and leave me alone."

When Meling giggled, Syaoran growled into the phone. "Leave me alone, god damnit!" he shouted, slamming the phone down on its charger. Within a few seconds, the phone rang again, which made Syaoran even angrier. He snatched up the phone, and shouted into it; "Leave me alone, bitch!"

There was a brief pause, followed by a meek voice. "Syaoran?"

Syaoran both sighed and groaned out of stupidity. It was Sakura on the other end, not Meling.

"Sakura…" he said in an apologetic tone as he ran a hand through his hair; "I'm so sorry; I thought you were someone else."

Sakura simply chuckled. "I told you I might turn out to be a bitch." She jested. "Seriously, are you up to anything at the moment?"

Syaoran smiled and leaned back. "Looking around for something to eat." He said, adding; "I can't decide what I want just yet."

"Ahhh…then would you like to come over for dinner?" Sakura asked, the hint of a smile lingering in her voice.

"Sounds nice." Syaoran replied; "But what about your brother?"

"He's going to be at work late." She replied; "I don't like eating dinner by myself, and you were the first person that came to mind. So, what do you say?"

"How about I'll be there in twenty minutes tops?" he said, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Goody." Sakura replied; "I'll see you then, and you'd better be hungry when you get here!"

"I think I'll be hungry enough." He replied, laughing. "See you soon."

- - - - - - - - - -

It didn't take very long for Syaoran to arrive at the home. Just as he reached out to ring the doorbell, the door swung open. "Hi, Syaoran!" Sakura said in a warm greeting; stepping aside. "Come on in. I just finished cooking."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow, and smirked at the girl. "Cooking?" he echoed; "For me? Really, you shouldn't have."

Sakura chuckled, and rolled her eyes. "I cook dinner every night." She replied. "So, if you insult my cooking, I'll be forced to kick your ass to the curb."

Syaoran laughed. "I'm sure it won't be that bad." He said, taking a seat at the table. He watched as Sakura dished out some ramen into his bowl, making sure to fill it before piling any of the noodles in her own. Then, she sat down across from him, and picked up a pair of chopsticks. After that, she looked up at him, and simply stared, as if she were waiting for something. It was then that Syaoran realized that she was waiting for him to pick up his utensils. _'Oh, right_!' he thought to himself, fumbling for his chopsticks. _'Real smooth, pal…' _As soon as he had properly positioned the chopsticks in his hand, he used them to pick up a small portion of the ramen; just enough for a taste test. He didn't doubt Sakura's ability in the kitchen, but he also wondered why she would have given him such a warning if there wasn't something to be warned about. Cautiously, he brought the ramen to his mouth, and began to chew; ignoring Sakura's anxious stare for a moment to avoid choking on the food.

"Hmmm…" he hummed, closing his eyes as if her were deep in thought.

"What do you think?" Sakura asked, her eyes glued to him so she wouldn't miss his expression or reaction.

A slight frown came over his face, and Sakura began to puff up in an offended manner. "You don't like it!" she exclaimed, preparing to hear a blunt rejection of her cooking, and possibly even a comment about eating out.

"No." Syaoran replied simply, pausing a moment before looking up at the flustered girl, smiling. "I love it. You seem to have a knack for making ramen."

Sakura let out a brief sigh of relief before smiling back at her guest. "Thanks." She replied; "I've been making it long enough to have a few tricks of my own."

"A secret recipe?" Syaoran asked curiously, taking in another mouthful of noodles.

Sakura nodded, taking a bite of her own food.

"So, what is your secret?" he asked, watching her in an amused manner.

Smirking, Sakura shook her head. "It's a secret." She replied simply, focusing a bit more on her meal.

- - - - - - - - -

Sakura still wasn't certain when Touya would be home, so Syaoran offered to leave after dinner was over, just to be safe. Sakura wasn't completely sure how her brother would react to a stranger in the house, especially a boy.

"Thank you for having me over." Syaoran said politely, bowing his head just a little out of gratitude.

Sakura chuckled, and bowed her head in return. "You're welcome." She replied; "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Maybe I could return the favor someday?" Syaoran mentioned; "Someday soon, perhaps?"

"Perhaps." She replied, watching him as if she were looking for a hint to a joke.

"Great." He replied, "Then I'll see you tomorrow at school."

As Syaoran walked down the porch steps, he head Sakura's sweet voice call after him.

"Syaoran?"

He turned around to look up at her. "Yes?" he asked smoothly, waiting to see if she was going to rush down the stairs, and beg him to kiss her. (Yeah, right.)

"Tomorrow's Saturday."

- - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Whoopie! I've updated again! I've gotten so many reviews since I posted chapter six, I guess they all motivated me to update. Thanks to all to you lovely reviewers for writing, especially those who congratulated me on the marriage and the baby. Six weeks to go! There might be a slow period after I have the baby, but not to worry. I'll try harder not to wait a year to update. Luff for all!

Sakura-chan, a.k.a. Angelikyte Alexiel


	8. Returning the Favor

**Sakura Yume**

**By AngelikyteAlexiel**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sakura, Syaoran, or anyone else in this story. They belong to Clamp. ;w;

**Chapter Eight:** Returning the Favor

- - - - - - - - - -

"_Syaoran…" Sakura nearly whimpered. Her whimpers were pretty much ignored as Syaoran continued to work magic with his lips, kisses trailing down the girl's neck. As much as she wanted to hold him closer, she wanted to push him away. This was just about too much to take._

"_You know you're enjoying every second of this…" Syaoran whispered in her ear; nibbling on her earlobe after the words escaped his lips. The moan that Sakura had been choking back finally escaped, and a satisfied grin danced across his lips. "Sakura…" he purred; pulling the girl against his body as he fell forward onto the bed…_

"_I want you."_

- - - - - - - - -

The annoying buzz of Sakura's alarm clock didn't wake her up for once. This time, it was her cell phone ringing cheerfully. The girl groaned; rolling over as she snatched the damn thing off of her bedside table.

'_Glad that dream's over…' _she thought to herself, ignoring the inevitable fact rushing through her mind – she wasn't serious. Looking at the screen, she saw that it was Syaoran calling her. Ugh. After a dream like that, how could she have a sane conversation with him? It was crazy. Taking a deep breath, she answered the phone anyway.

"Ohiyou, gozaimasu." She said sleepily; stifling a yawn.

"Konnichiwa, Sakura." That smooth, masculine voice made Sakura shiver happily. _'Shoot.' _She thought.

"Oh, hi, Syaoran!" she replied cheerily, waking up a bit. "Why are you up so early?"

"It's not that early, is it?" he asked; pausing for a few seconds as he was most likely looking at the clock. "It's 10.30…is that early for you?"

Sakura giggled softly. "Naw; that's about right for a Saturday." She replied. "So, what's up?"

There was a pause on the phone. _'Odd.' _Sakura thought. But then, that strong, yet gentle voice spoke once more.

"Nothing really." He replied. "Remember how I said last night that I wanted to return the favor? For dinner, I mean."

"Oh!" Sakura exclaimed, nodding as if he could see her through the phone. It was a good thing he couldn't, though; since she was still in her pajamas. "Yeah, I remember. Why do you ask?"

Another pause. Was something wrong? Sakura was about to check and make sure the call wasn't dropped when Syaoran spoke again. "I just wanted to know if you were interested in going out for a meal tonight…" It was so odd the way he had asked. He almost sounded…nervous? Perhaps it was Sakura's own nerves that were projecting on to him so she wouldn't have to think about how he made her heart flutter. Enough of that, though.

"That would be nice…" she replied thoughtfully. "What restaurant were you thinking of?"

"Anywhere you like." Syaoran replied. She must have projected her nerves on to him; he sounded suave and confident now. What a silly girl.

"Hmm…" the girl hummed as she thought. After a pause, she said meekly; "I've never been to the Gilded Truffle before…?" She knew the place was costly, but she really didn't know of any other restaurants around. She didn't eat out much. "But I mean I'm sure there are so many other restaurants we could go to…" she stammered; "We don't have to go there; you can pi-"

"Good choice." Syaoran replied; paying no mind to the nervous stammering. In fact, he was actually finding it cute. "What time is good for you?"

"Any time, really…" Sakura replied quietly, feeling bad for suggesting such a ritzy place. She didn't even have any outfits that met standards for such a place! You really had to be high class to eat there; at least, that's what she had been told.

"Okay…" Syaoran said thoughtfully. "Then I'll come by around five this evening. We should both be hungry by then. Sound good?"

"Okay." She replied; "I'll see you at five."

"Great." Syaoran replied. "See you then."

As Sakura hung up, she couldn't help but get that fluttery feeling in her stomach. Was something going to go wrong? She hoped not; she really hoped not. Now, to tend to the matter of attire. She quickly dialed Tomoyo and prayed that she wasn't still sleeping in. Thank God. The girl answered in somewhat of a hurry.

"Sakura!" she exclaimed; sounding like Mary Sunshine. "Hang on for just a sec; I've got someone on the other line…"

The familiar click told Sakura that Tomoyo had switched lines. Hopefully it wasn't Eriol, or she might forget that she was still there; waiting. After a moment, she heard another click, followed by Tomoyo's voice.

"So, how did last night go?" she asked. Sakura could hear a smile in her voice.

"Last night?" she questioned. What could she be talking about?

"Dinner…" the girl groaned, trying to give Sakura a hint.

There was a pause. Then; "…I didn't tell you that I had dinner with anyone last night…"

Another pause; this time on Tomoyo's side. "…My bad…" she said quietly. Then, before Sakura could ask any questions, she spoke up again. "So, whatcha need?"

Shaking off the feeling that Tomoyo knew more than she should have, Sakura spoke. "I'm…going out tonight…and I need something nice to wear."

"Ooh!" Tomoyo squealed; "Come over right now! I've got a million things for you to try out! If you aren't here in ten minutes, I'm coming over to drag you here!" Before Sakura could protest, there was one more familiar click. She'd hung up. Sakura sighed.

"Well, I guess I don't have time to change…" she said softly.

- - - - - - - - - -

At Tomoyo's house, an eager Tomoyo was bouncing by the door, counting seconds when Sakura finally knocked. The door flew open, and Sakura found herself being sucked in to the house. Tomoyo had quite a grip on her wrist.

"You were almost five seconds late!" she exclaimed with a serious look on her face. Then, she giggled. "Just kidding. Come on, upstairs!"

As the two made their way to Tomoyo's room, Tomoyo asked the inevitable question. "So, where are you going tonight?"

Sakura paused. Did she really have to tell her? If she wanted the right outfit, then yes.

"The…Gilded Truffle?" she replied in question form rather than answer form. She hoped that the girl would think nothing off it. Her hopes were shattered. The girl froze in her tracks, and Sakura nearly bumped into her.

"The where?!" she exclaimed; whirling around to make sure Sakura was serious.

"You heard me…" the girl said timidly. When Tomoyo was like this, Sakura got kind of scared. But not in that bad of a way.

"Oh my God!!!" she squealed; dragging poor Sakura into her room, and slamming the door. "Who? How? Wh-"She paused for a moment before grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "Syaaaaaaaooooooorannnnnnn…" she teased.

Sakura found herself blushing. "Come on now, Tomoyo…" she whined; "Can you just help me find something to wear?"

Tomoyo continued to grin, but did Sakura's bidding. She went to work.

- - - - - - - - -

Five o'clock came around, and Sakura sat in the living room, nervous as could be. Tomoyo had done a great job with the dress, but was it too much? Tomoyo should know what the dress code was there; after all, she had eaten at The Gilded Truffle once. She still felt bad for suggesting the place, but Syaoran didn't seem to have any problem with it. The knock on the door made her jump a little, but she knew who it was. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door. There Syaoran stood, on her front porch; looking amazing in the suit that covered him. Sakura could feel the blood rush to her cheeks as she forced herself to step out the door. "Hi." She said softly. "I just have to lock up." After she made sure the front door was locked, she turned to face him again, smiling still.

Syaoran felt himself blushing as well; something completely out of the ordinary for him. Usually he was the one that made girls blush, but now he found himself with the stupid pink flush in his cheeks. His amber eyes were pretty much glued to the young woman as she stood before him. He knew that Tomoyo would help her with an outfit, but it was Sakura that pulled the whole thing off. She wore a soft violet colored dress; held on to her shoulders with rhinestone straps. The cloth clung to just a few places; showing just enough of her curves. The skirt of the dress brushed against Sakura's knees, and was just flowy enough for any girl to call it 'pretty' at the least. She wore a black velvet choker around her neck, a small, silver cherry blossom pendant hanging from the center. Matching earrings hung from her earlobes; a few strands of hair hiding them just a little so they didn't stand out more than necessary. Her hair was pulled into a lovely updo; the few strands that had escaped showed off the curls in her hair. Her emerald eyes shimmered slightly in the evening light, and it was so much for Syaoran to take in that he was about ready to pull the girl into his arms and ravish her with kisses. But he found himself worrying about making her uncomfortable. So, instead, he held his hand out to her.

"Shall we?" he asked, smiling as if none of the thoughts in his mind were toying with him.

Sakura saw him ease up, and she too smiled. "Lets." She replied almost cockily; taking his hand as they walked to the car.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Wow…" Sakura exclaimed softly. She was a bit timid about speaking too loud in such a fine restaurant.

The two had just finished their meal, and were now sipping on drinks as they enjoyed each other's company.

"Is everything in order?" the waiter asked, and Syaoran nodded.

"Please, put tonight on my tab." He said. The waiter nodded.

"But of course." He replied. Just as the man started to walk away, Sakura smiled up at him.

"Everything was so wonderful; thank you so much." She said politely. Syaoran felt a tinge of envy as the waiter nearly blushed.

"Thank you very much, Madam." He replied; "It would be a pleasure if you were to grace us with your presence again." Noticing the look on Syaoran's face, he cleared his throat. "Good evening." He said somewhat quickly, scurrying off to where he was needed.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "That was odd…" she murmured to herself; watching the man leave. Just as she turned to Syaoran, he changed his expression and sat up straight. He'd be damned before he'd even fully admit to himself that he'd glared at a waiter.

'_Get a hold of yourself, Syaoran_.' He thought to himself; _'She wouldn't be interested in that waiter, anyway_.' Sakura broke his thoughts as she smiled at him. He smiled back, and took a sip of his drink.

"So, what did you think?" he asked. He knew that she'd already complimented the waiter, but she could have just been acting polite for him. After all, Syaoran knew of many restaurants that were better than this one. Then again, they were at least well over an hour away.

Sakura smiled cheerily. "It was great!" she exclaimed; a little louder than she had hoped. She blushed ever so slightly as she repeated in a softer tone; "I mean, it was really wonderful. Thank you for bringing me here, Syaoran…"

Hearing his name escape her lips made him smile all the more. Her melodic, sweet voice knew his name. It made him….happy. Once again, something unusual for him when he was with a girl.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." He replied. He looked at his watch and saw that they had been there for a couple of hours. "Are you ready to go?"

Taking one more sip of her drink, Sakura nodded. "Mmmhmm." She replied; getting up from her seat. Syaoran stood as well, and waited for her to approach him. He then offered his arm to her, and they started to walk out. That was when something caught Sakura's eye. A ballroom. She knew she had heard the sound of softly played piano keys floating across the room, but she thought that perhaps it was coming over a PA system or something. She felt silly for thinking such a thing now.

"Look, Syaoran!" she said softly; "There's a ballroom! Can we take a peek before we go?"

Looking down at Sakura, he could tell that she was eager to see the room. "Sure." He replied.

The two walked over to the doorway of the ballroom, and Sakura gasped. It wasn't very big, but it was certainly lovely. The floor was covered in a rich, red carpet, and a beautiful chandelier decorated the center of the ceiling. In a corner of the room was a lovely woman dressed in a red similar to the carpet, playing a tune that Sakura didn't recognize. Whatever it was, though, it was lovely. She held on to the doorway as she took in every detail; smiling. Syaoran watched as she did this, a smile coming to him as well. She really seemed captivated by the room, just as he was captivated by her.

"Syaoran; can we dance?" she asked; "Just one song; please? It's too lovely not to…"

Syaoran was a little surprised by the request. Thank God his mother had forced him to take up ballroom dancing when he was younger. "If you like." He said quietly, leading her into the room. The pianist saw the two enter and smiled softly; ending the song she had been playing. Now, she started another song, a beautiful melody. It was yet another tune that Sakura didn't know, but she loved it. Syaoran then began to lead in a slow waltz.

The two had left the restaurant, and Syaoran reluctantly drove Sakura home. The night still seemed so young to him, but she insisted that she at least needed to change out of her dress. So, he took her down that road that was becoming so familiar to him, and stopped in front of her house. Touya hadn't gotten home yet. Perhaps that's why Sakura wanted to hurry back. He shut off the engine and got out of the car, walking over to Sakura's side. He opened the door for her, then offered her his hand.

Smiling, she refused it; getting out on her own. "Thank you for the offer, but I can get out of a car just fine." She teased, closing the door. She then started to walk up the porch steps; Syaoran close behind.

"Did you want to go back out?" he asked; "I mean, it isn't that late just yet. We could go to my place if you like, and I could show you around."

The thought of going to Syaoran's make Sakura blush yet again. Was he serious? What would happen if they were there?

'_Calm down, Sakura_.' She thought to herself; _'He's come over for dinner before, and nothing happened. So why are you worrying now?'_

"Maybe some other time…"she said softly. After a brief pause, she added teasingly; "You haven't cooked for me yet."

"Huh?" Syaoran exclaimed, confused. "I thought dinner tonight…"

"Was wonderful. Thank you again." She replied. "But I want to try your cooking."

Syaoran furrowed his brow. Cook for her? He didn't know how to cook. And what if she didn't like what he made for her?

Sakura giggled. "Give me a moment to change." She said. "I think I'd like to go for a walk in the park again."

- - - - - - - - - -

Sakura didn't take long to get changed. The two now walked down the same path they'd tread not too long ago.

"This place is always best at night…" Sakura said; sighing softly.

"It certainly is peaceful…" Syaoran added; looking at Sakura. Why the sigh?

"I used to come here every chance I got…" Sakura said quietly. "After…"

Oddly enough, they both knew what she was going to say. After her mother had died.

"It's always been the best place for me to think." She continued. "Especially at night. It's always best at night."

"Isn't it dangerous when you're alone, though?" Syaoran asked quietly. He was afraid of speaking too loud; but why? Suddenly, he noticed that Sakura had stopped walking. He stopped beside her and turned to face her.

"It's never been dangerous for me here…" she said quietly. "It's as if the park protects me…"

They were both quiet now. As a faint mist grew in Sakura's eyes, Syaoran felt himself silently screaming to comfort her. To hold her close and tell her he understood.

"What a load of bull." said a feminine voice from the dark. Shit. Syaoran knew that voice.

Sure enough, just as Sakura looked up, Meiling approached her. Syaoran seethed as he saw the girl spit at Sakura's feet. 'Bitter hag.' He thought.

"Get lost, Meiling." He said; the tone of his voice warning her. She ignored him; acting as if he weren't there.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed tauntingly as she placed a manicured nail under Sakura's chin. "You sure know how to hook 'em; you slut."

Syaoran saw Sakura's eyes widen with both surprise and pain. He growled this time. "Meiling…I'm warning you…"

Again, his warning went without heed. Meiling drew closer to Sakura so the poor girl could feel her hot breath.

"You act tough, and then open up to them after they show you the money." Meiling scoffed. "I knew you were a whore from the moment I saw you."

Sakura tried to look away, but the girl snatched her by the jaw and forced her to look. Meiling looked her over before hissing; "No wonder your mother's dead; she must have been a whore like you."

Sakura tensed up, but said nothing. It looked to Syaoran that she was refusing to give in, but really she had been cracked. Meiling knew this and smirked. She the leaned in close and whispered in her ear; "After all, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Have a nice night, you tramp." That said, the girl strutted away, looking back once as she winked at Syaoran. If he hadn't already been pissed off, that would have done it. He now looked over to Sakura who was still standing where she had been; fists clenched tight. He took a step forward.

"S-Sakura?" he said gently. She still looked out ahead of her where Meiling had once been. He stepped into her line of sight. "Sakura?" he said again; looking into her eyes. He could see it now. The shell of a girl that had once been stronger than a stone now harbored that of a girl weaker that a sapling in a storm. As she suddenly turned to run; teardrops escaped her; floating in the air for a few seconds like diamonds before falling to the ground; leaving small, dark spots on the sidewalk. Instinctually, he ran after her.

"Sakura!" he shouted, following her. She ran all the way back to her house before collapsing on the bottom step. Shivering with both anger and pain, she tried as best she could to force the streams from her eyes to dry up. It took a lot of work, but she managed to stop the flowing tears. Now she just felt numb. Her mother. Meiling could have said anything she wanted to about Sakura, but damnit, not her mother.

It was then that Syaoran caught up with her. He knelt down beside her and tried to make eye contact with her.

"Sakura…" he said yet again. She didn't move. He felt horrible. If it weren't for Meiling, she would have been okay.

'_Damn that Meiling_…' he thought. Then, he touched Sakura's shoulder.

"Sakura, please look at me…" he begged. He couldn't ever remember hurting so much when someone else was the one in pain.

She heard the pain in his voice, and forced herself to look at him. The luster in her eyes was gone; the mascara streaked down her cheeks, but Syaoran didn't care. She still looked amazing. He reached over and wiped the streaks away. They both looked at each other almost thoughtfully; not knowing what would happen next.

Syaoran couldn't take it anymore. His intentions had been put off for so long now. He leaned toward the girl; drawing closer and closer. Her eyes flickered nervously, but she eventually found herself following suit. So funny; how something as simple as a kiss gets built up. But this one was worth the hype. These two had gone through so many interruptions; they were almost tortured by it. As their lips met, the blood rushed to their cheeks, and the world stopped. Everything seemed so perfect; the sweetness, the release…

…being caught.

Touya had just pulled up, and was rushing out of his car before he could even shut it off. Damnit. They were dead.

- - - - - - - - -

AN: I know, I know; it's been forever since I last updated. xD Gomen! It's a lot of time and work taking care of a baby. By the way, she'll be six months old in another week and a half. She's really cute. You can ask for my MySpace if you want to see. Again, sorry about the long delay in updating, but I'm set again. I'll try to update again ASAP!

Sakura/AngelikyteAlexiel


	9. What Took You So Long?

Sakura Yume

By Angelikyte Alexiel

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.

Chapter Nine – What Took You So Long?

- - - - -

Just as Sakura and Syaoran kissed, Touya's car pulled up to the house. The two pulled away from each other quickly; embarrassed. Though, truthfully, Syaoran had no idea what he would be in for once Touya got to him.

Sakura jumped up to her feet and hissed to Syaoran; "If I were you, I'd hurry out of here! GO!"

This surprised the young man, and he started to make a beeline for his car when Touya caught up to him. Shit.

"You!" he exclaimed; "Who in the hell do you think you are?!"

"Otouto-san, please!" Sakura exclaimed, grabbing on to his arm. The upset man shook her off.

"Go inside, Sakura." He said sternly.

Sakura clenched her fists as she stared at her brother hard. "No." she said defiantly.

Touya glared at his little sister. "I mean it." He said. "Now."

"Not until Syaoran can go home." She insisted sternly, standing her ground. She'd be damned if she'd scamper off and let her brother yell at the one who'd just comforted her. Really, he wasn't just the person who had comforted her, but she wouldn't let herself think of that. At least, right this moment.

Touya continued to glare at his sister for a moment. Without turning his attention to Syaoran, he said angrily; "You're off the hook this time. I'd go home before I change my mind." He then looked at the young man and pointed at him. "I had better not see you around here anymore. You hear me?"

Syaoran nodded. He wouldn't let Touya see him there. But that didn't mean he wouldn't come over when he wasn't there. He saw Sakura standing behind the somewhat intimidating man, signaling for him to call her. He hid his smirk as he continued to nod; this time to her.

"Goodnight." He said quietly, slipping into his car and driving off.

Now Touya could direct his full attention on Sakura. The moment the door closed, he glared at her once again.

"Kinomoto Sakura." He said quietly; "What were you thinking having a boy over at this house?"

"Stop it, Touya." She snapped, making her way to the stairs. "I'm your sister, not your daughter."

"You know I'm only concerned for your wellbeing!" he shouted up the stairs. Sakura merely rolled her eyes and shut her door.

- - - - -

In the shower, Sakura simply stood under the hot stream of water and relaxed. She let the hot water run all over her, relaxing the tense muscles and soothing the stress of the night. So much negative…but so much positive. She thought of the date with Syaoran. Dancing together was so nice; she'd felt like she were floating as the piano keys played soft notes that drifted through the air…how beautiful the room was. The red velvet, the gold – it was a small room, but they had made it look like a million dollars. And Syaoran…oh, Syaoran…dancing with his was like a dream…

'_Oh, Syaoran!'_

The girl's eyes flew open as her face turned beet red. She was thinking of that – again! She felt ashamed for even remembering such a thing…and yet…she didn't want to forget, either. The dreams intrigued her. They were all so…interesting. She wouldn't let herself think of it anymore. She shut off the shower and stepped out. Perfect timing, too. Her cell phone had just started to ring. Eagerly she dashed for it; practically lunging on to her bed. She knew who it was; only one person could have such impeccable timing…

"You're panting…" Syaoran said. It was easy to tell that he was holding back a coy attitude about it.

"Maybe I couldn't find my phone." She replied, smirking. _'Boys.'_ She thought to herself.

"I doubt that." He replied. "So, why the heavy breathing?"

Sakura smirked again. "Well, if you must know, I just got out of the shower."

Syaoran resisted the urge to make a comment. "Ah…" he said instead, pausing as he thought of something to say. "So, you aren't in trouble or anything, are you? With your brother, I mean."

Sakura smiled softer now. "No," she replied; "He may be a jerk sometimes, but he's really just worried about me. I just wish he wouldn't react the way he does sometimes…he didn't freak you out or anything, did he?"

"Freak me out?" he echoed. "Nah. He just seemed angry. I was worried about you."

Hearing his concern made Sakura's heart flutter and her cheeks turn a light pink hue. "You were?" she asked, making sure she heard him right.

"Mmmhmm." He replied; his voice growing quiet; just the way one would speak if they were lying next to someone in bed. "I'm glad to hear you're okay."

The hue in her cheeks grew a bit brighter. "Thanks…" she replied quietly; lying back on her pillow.

"I was also worried about how you were feeling." He added, his tone becoming a bit apologetic. "About what Meiling did."

Sakura paused. She didn't want to start crying again. "Oh, no!" she said, trying to sound nonchalant. "It wasn't that bad, really; I just reacted weird!"

"Sakura…" he said softly. "It's okay to be upset."

"No, really." Sakura said. Damn. Why did he have to make it so hard? "I'm fine; promise."

There was a pause on the other end. "Okay." Syaoran replied; not sounding so sure about his reply. He had a few choice words for Meiling. Or a hundred. "Well, I'd better get going. Haven't gotten in the shower yet." He paused again as if he were waiting for a reply from Sakura. After realizing that she had no comment, he added; "I'll talk to you again tomorrow, okay?"

"Mmkay." She replied gently; "Talk to you then."

Hanging up, the girl crawled under her covers and closed her eyes. All she could think about was that one brief moment before Touya ruined things. Sure, she was upset. And yes, maybe they both got caught up in what was going on. But that didn't matter. That kiss was even better than any of the kisses Sakura had ever experienced before. Something so simple, yet so sweet, so powerful…she was hooked. She wanted to call him back and hear his voice again; tell him to meet her in the park so she could kiss him again. But she stopped herself from moving.

'_Stop being silly.'_ She thought to herself. _'You were caught up in the moment.'_ She ignored the fact that she was contradicting her previous thoughts. It worried her to think that'd she'd fall for someone so quickly and be knocked off her feet with something as simple as a kiss. It was ridiculous. It had never happened to her before. Why would it happen now? Such thoughts ran through her mind as she fell asleep.

- - - - - -

The next morning, Syaoran went out for an early morning jog. He wanted to clear his mind, but it was difficult. All he could think about was Sakura. Her beautiful hair. Her amazing eyes. Her soft, sweet lips…

'_Damnit, Syaoran.'_ He thought to himself, shaking it off. He was trying to clear his mind, not think of Sakura. But how couldn't he think of her? He couldn't deny it anymore, she drove him wild. All he wanted was to spend another minute with her; wrap his arms around her as he pulled her close. He just wanted to taste that sweetness once more, even if it was only for the briefest second. She had no clue, but already she owned him. He wasn't even sure if she considered them a couple. It didn't matter, though. He would make her want to be with him. Even then, he didn't think he'd have to make her. She just needed to stop holding back.

His thoughts were interrupted when a raven haired girl held her hand out in front of her like a stop sign. He had no choice but to stop; she was in his way. Then again, this was probably good timing.

"Why the hell are you out here so early?!" he asked, annoyed.

"Waiting for you, darling." Meiling purred; placing her hand on his collarbone as she walked around him. "I just wanted to tell you that I forgive you for spending your free time with that slut Sakuya."

"Sakura." He corrected, his eyes narrowing to slits. "And I'm not asking you for forgiveness in any way, shape, or form. I'm not sorry for dating someone else."

Meiling huffed. "You should be, you rat bastard." She hissed. "How dare you cheat on me!"

"Bullshit!" he exclaimed; "I've told you again and again, we're through. We've **been** through! Why won't you get that through your thick skull?!"

"Because I know you're lying!" she exclaimed; tears forming in her eyes. "I know you're only trying to make me think that you're tossing me aside because you want me to hang on! You want me to beg for you to come back! You know we're meant to be, Li Syaoran!!!"

He paused for a moment. She really seemed to be getting upset. Perhaps he was being too rough with her…then he thought of the things she had said to Sakura. She deserved worse than what he was giving her right there. He was letting her off easy.

"We were never meant to be." He growled. "You're psycho."

Meiling furrowed her brow, trying to come off angry rather than hurt. "You're the psycho one!" she exclaimed. "You're the one trying to drive your girlfriend crazy with rage while you show off other girls on your arm! I get it now; you can have anyone you want! But you have me, and that's all you need!"

"You think I've been dating other people to make you jealous?!" he exclaimed, stepping closer. "We are no longer together." He hissed. "Now leave me the fuck alone before things get even nastier."

Meiling seemed to break as Syaoran stormed off. He had walked a few feet before turning around once more.

"One more thing." He said, his voice cold as ice. "If you **ever** bother Sakura again, I swear to God Meiling, you will wish you never knew my name."

Before Meiling could stammer a reply, the young man stormed off once more; not stopping. Ignoring all logical reasoning, he walked all the way to Sakura's; jogging up the steps and rapping on the door loudly. The moment Sakura opened the door, he moved in to her, their lips crashing for the second time. It didn't stop with just one kiss, either; their lips continued to meet again and again, even as Syaoran stepped inside the doorway. When they finally stopped, Syaoran stared deeply into Sakura's emerald eyes and sighed; smiling gently.

"I've been waiting for that." He said quietly; smiling as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close.

"What took you so long?" Sakura breathed, kissing him again.

- - - - -

Weeks went by. Sakura and Syaoran were a common sight together at school. Fortunately for Sakura, Meiling stayed away from then on. Syaoran's little 'talk' with her seemed to end the stalking. Thank God.

Time continued to pass. Prom night was approaching, and Tomoyo was having a blast making Sakura her dress. Sakura couldn't help but laugh sometimes. Tomoyo was treating the whole thing like a wedding.

"I'm serious, Sakura!" she would say; "Everything has to be **perfect**!"

It was now the week before prom. Sakura couldn't be more excited. As she sat in her room, she thought about her boyfriend, Syaoran. It had been a few months since that morning where he came to her door; kissing her as if he were afraid they would never see each other again. Since then, they were nearly inseparable. As she reminisced, she heard her cell phone ring. Putting her thoughts to the side, she grabbed her phone and checked the caller ID. Tomoyo. Rolling over on her back, she answered the call.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "You will never believe what just happened to me!"

"Let me guess, you mother made you a designer for a corporation?" she asked. Tomoyo tsked.

"No, no, no!" she replied; "Eriol; he asked me to marry him!"

Sakura shot up. "He **what**?!" she exclaimed.

"I know!" Tomoyo giggled. "Isn't it great? We're getting married in September!"

"But, Tomoyo…" Sakura said quietly; "What about college?"

"Pshhh." Tomoyo shushed. "Mom's offering me an internship at her firm. Besides, this is what I've always wanted!" She paused for a moment before asking in a softer tone; "Is something wrong, Sakura?"

Sakura paused for a moment. Was she upset? Why was she acting this way? She should be happy for Tomoyo.

"No." she replied softly; "Everything's fine. I'm so happy for you."

What was wrong with her? Why did she have this horrible feeling in her stomach?

"Okay…" Tomoyo replied, a bit unsure. "So, anyway, I wanted to know if you would be my maid of honor."

"Absolutely." Sakura replied softly; managing a bit of a smile, both on her face and in her voice. "I've gotta go now. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay." Tomoyo said, oblivious to the lie. "See you at class tomorrow!"

As Sakura hung up, she covered her face with her hands. What was she going to do? Tomoyo was her best friend, and while she should have been happy for her, she couldn't help but feel that she was losing the one person who had been there for her ever since she could remember. What was she to do?

- - - - -

AN: Sorry if the ending of this chapter seems a bit odd. I kind of gained writer's block near the end. xP –le sigh- Oh well. Thank you to those that reviewed the last chapter (you awesome people know who you are!), and to those of you reading; PLEASE REVIEW! I love input.

Love, Sakura/AngelikyteAlexiel


	10. Losing a Friend?

**Sakura Yume**

**By Angelikyte Alexiel**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own CCS. I only wish I did. Qwq**

**Chapter Ten: Losing a Friend?**

-----------------------------------------------

Sakura had an impossible time falling asleep that night. All she could think about was Tomoyo's phonecall earlier that day.

_'Eriol asked me to marry him!'_

Why? Why did her best friend have to get married? No matter how hard Sakura tried to convince herself, she had an odd feeling of abandonment running through her; almost as if Tomoyo were leaving her forever. She continued to toss and turn that night, unable to sleep, but too tired to sit up and preoccupy herself with something else. By the time 6AM rolled around, a very groggy Sakura had managed to get a total of one hour's sleep. She groaned weakly as she tried to shut off her alarm; slouching as she sat up in bed. Damn. This was going to be a painful schoolday. Thank God exams were over.

The young woman slowly made her descent down the stairs, rubbing her eyes and yawning as she entered the kitchen. Touya had left a message on the fridge, but she was too tired to care. Instead, she opened the white door and peered inside the cold food bin. The most she saw was a fruit cup and a piece of cake. She snatched the two, shut the door with her foot, and sat down at the table for breakfast.

By the time Sakura had reached school, she was just in time. The bell rang as she rushed up the steps to the establishment; trying her best to make it to class before she was too late. She slipped in the classroom while the teacher had his back turned.

_'Too close...'_ she thought to herself, sighing very softly as she sat at her desk. Syaoran smirked at her for a brief second before returning his attention to the teacher. Sakura smirked back and stuck her tongue out at him, quickly rummaging through her bag as the teacher turned to do rolecall.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

As the final bell rang, Sakura gathered her things together, preparing to make a mad dash out the door. Her plan was to make it home in record time, collapse on the sofa, and sleep for the rest of the day. As she got up from her desk to leave, Syaoran touched her arm.

"Hey, Sakura." he said in that smooth, sexy tone he usually spoke in. "Where are you hurrying off to?"

"Home." she said, smiling sleepily. "I'm about to crash."

"Oh?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her and winking. "Why's that; did you stay up all night thinking about me?"

Sakura frowned a bit. He'd almost gotten it right. It was too bad that he hadn't been the reason she was awake all night. She changed the frown quickly before he could notice, smiling teasingly. "Nope." she replied; "Just couldn't sleep. But I'm about to make up for that."

Syaoran chuckled and kissed her cheek. "How about I take you home, then?" he suggested. "I wouldn't want you falling asleep on your way home."

"I won't if you're driving!" she teased, giggling softly as she kissed his cheek back lightly.

Syaoran laughed as well at the remark. Just as they finished their conversation, Tomoyo walked up to the couple, smiling radiantly.

"Sakura!" she exclaimed; "I think I'm just about done with your dress. Can you come over for a bit so you can try it on?"

Sakura sighed and shook her head reluctantly. "I'm exhausted, Tomoyo..." she said softly; "I'm about to go home and sleep."

"Oh..." Tomoyo replied quietly; "Not even for a few minutes? Please?"

Sakura gave her friend a wistful smile. "How about later?" she suggested; "I'm dying to get a nap..."

Tomoyo paused for a moment, seemingly mulling the idea over in her mind.

"Okay..." she replied; "But only if I get to take pictures of you in it!"

Sakura groaned slightly. "I don't know why you like taking my picture so much..." she said weakly; basically agreeing.

"Because you're so pretty, no matter what you're wearing!" Tomoyo exclaimed, clasping her hands together as she smiled.

Sakura sighed again, chuckling. "Okay, I'll see you at Seven?" she asked, trying to pick a time that would leave her with enough free time for a nap.

Tomoyo nodded. "Hai." she replied, walking to the doorway as she waved. "See you then, Sakura!"

As Tomoyo left, another sigh escaped Sakura, her smile fading. The way she acted made it seem as if nothing was different. Then again, she had no idea that her friend was upset. Sakura had done a fairly decent job of pretending that she was thoroughly excited for Tomoyo. Why, though? Why did she have to pretend that everything was great when somethign was bothering her? Her thoughts were interrupted by a hand on her shoulder.

Syaoran smiled gently at her. "Come on..." he said quietly; "Let's get you home."

The two walked out to the parking lot and hopped in Syaoran's car. He was one to walk to school, but he explained as they drove off that he had heard of not so plesant weather forecasted for the day.

"They said there would be a lot of rain..." he said, focusing on the road. "I'm not one to get soaked walking to and from school." He paused, and glanced over at Sakura, who had reclined her seat a bit and closed her eyes. He smiled softly once again as he returned his attention to the road, making sure that he got her home safely. He could tell that something was on her mind, but he didn't know what specifically. It seemed to trouble her, though. Girls were usually ones who talked about their feelings. It seemed like it made them feel better. Perhaps he would give it a shot. He pulled the car over in front of Sakura's house and shut off the engine, Placing a hand on her shoulder, he shook her gently.

"Sakura..." he said quietly. "Saaaaaaaakura..."

Sakura's eyes fluttered open, and she looked around a little bit. "Hmm?" she hummed; "Oh, I'm sorry; I think I fell asleep."

"It's okay." he replied sweetly; "Let me walk you to your door."

The two got out of the car and walked up the porch steps. Just before Sakura unlocked the door, however, Syaoran grabbed her hand.

"What's wrong?" he asked calmly, looking into her emerald eyes with his own amber orbs.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked. She had no clue that her mood was a bit obvious.

"You're not yourself..." he replied kindly; "It takes a lot to bring you down. I'm just worried about you."

Sakura sighed weakly. So he could tell that something was bothering her. At least he was observant. She had known so many guys that didn't give a shit about how their girl was feeling. If they ever even noticed, that is.

"You're sweet..." she said softly, opening the door. She stepped in the doorway, but stopped for a minute to think. She then looked over at Syaoran and smiled rather weakly.

"Do you want to come in?" she asked quietly. If she couldn't talk to Tomoyo about her problem, perhaps she could tell Syaoran.

Seeing that she wanted him to be there, Syaoran smiled gently and nodded. Perhaps he would be able to make her feel better.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Tomoyo had been eagerly awaiting Sakura's arrival. She could hardly wait to see her in the dress she had just finished. She could already picture the radiance of it all. Her daydreaming was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Coming!" she shouted, rushing downstairs. She yanked the door open and smiled brilliantly at her friend. "I thought you'd never get here!" she exclaimed; "Come in, come in!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow at her best friend's behavior, chuckling as she entered the house. "Am I late?" she asked, fumbling for her cell phone.

Tomoyo giggled and grabbed her hand. "No; time just went by slowly." she replied; "Come on!" Before Sakura could give any kind of response, she found herself being dragged upstairs to Tomoyo's room. Inside a mannequin stood, adorned with a beautiful gown. The fabric was a light, gentle pink like that of a young cherry blossom. When Sakura stepped forward and touched the gown, her fingertips found themselves tracing italian silk. The feel of the fabric was simply amazing. The dress wasn't quite low-cut, but it did sit a few inches below the collarbone; tastefully showing some skin. It was a bit sleeveless, save for the fact that there was a gentle, almost billowy piece of fabric that resed atop the shoulders like part of a sleeve. The top half of the gown seemed form-fitting; something that would show that there was a bit of curve to the girl. The bottom half of the dress was long, something that would possibly taunt the floor, perhaps even drag along it. Tomoyo was a skilled seamstress, though, so Sakura didn't think the hem would drag on the floor. It was a gentle kind of billowy, kind of like the 'sleeves' on the dress. It was a flowy, simplistically beautiful gown.

"You've truly outdone yourself, Tomoyo..." Sakura murmered, unable to draw her attention away from the lovely frock.

Tomoyo giggled. "Try it on!" she exclaimed; "You promised I could take pictures!"

Sakura sighed, but smiled weakly at her friend. "Okay."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

A couple of hours and a few rolls of film later, the two found themselves sitting out in front of an ice cream parlor eating ice cream cones and laughing. As the two swapped stories of their shared past, Sakura found herself worrying once again about Tomoyo's engagement, and what it might affect.

"Tomoyo?" she asked quietly.

Tomoyo stopped giggling when she heard Sakura's tone and grew serious. Sakura sounded so sad; it wasn't like her to sound like that.

"Yes?" she asked, looking at her friend with concern. It seemed like worry was written over Sakura's face.

Sakura paused for a moment. She felt like crying, but she wouldn't let herself. She wasn't about to make Tomoyo worry; though, the look on her friend's face told her that she was already concerned.

"...Promise we'll always be close friends?" she asked softly, holding back a few tears. The thought of not having Tomoyo around really made her feel horrible.

Tomoyo smiled gently, and touched Sakura's hand. "I promise." she replied.

Her response, though fairly predictable, made Sakura smile nonetheless. She now had proof that she had nothing to fear. She and Tomoyo would be friends until the day they died.

"So do I..." Sakura said, smiling.

- - - - - - - - -

AN: Ahh! So, okay; I know I've gotten a lot of reviews on this fic, but I'll bet there's something none of you know - I've been writing this fic since sometime last year, but I only just saw Card Captor Sakurua for the first time a week ago! O That's right, kiddos. So now, reading what I've written, I feel a bit ashamed that I'm not as close to the characters' personalities as I once thought. That said, I'm going to try to wrap this up sometime soon so I can get to work on a new fanfic; one that I feel will be closer to the actual characters. Tell me what you think. Oh, and thank you all so much for the reviews! Sorry this chapter was so short!


	11. Prom Night

**Sakura Yume**

**By Angelikyte Alexiel**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS.

**Chapter Eleven:** Prom Night

- - - - - - - - - - - -

It had seemed like forever since the date for Prom was announced, but now; at long last, the night had arrived. All the seniors had started running around since school ended the day before; doing last minute shopping. The guys went out searching for corsages to give their dates, while the girls were schedualing hair appointments and picking out fresh makeup. The whole thing seemed a bit silly to Sakura, and yet, she found herself at the store with Tomoyo, who was busy looking at makup to match with Sakura's dress.

"Why do you worry so much about making me look nice?" Sakura asked. "Why don't we pick out some makeup for you?"

Tomoyo giggled, picking up a shade of blush for further examination. "I already have my things picked out, Sakura!" she replied; "But I haven't had time to take you shopping yet. I only just finished your dress, after all."

Sakura sighed. "I just feel so silly being out here the evening before prom."

"Why?" Tomoyo asked, returning the compact to the shelf before picking out a different one. "Everyone else from our class is out here."

"Exactly!" she replied, sighing. "I just thought we'd be the smart ones and have everything ready before today!"

Tomoyo giggled once more, adding the blush to her basket. "Don't you like shopping, Sakura?" she asked.

Sakura nodded. "Yes, but not when it's so hectic." she replied rather weakly. She could hear squeels and shrieks from several aisles away. Oh, the joys of last minute shopping.

"What do you think about this one, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura jumped a bit, leaving her thoughts as she looked at the itme Tomoyo held. It was a light pink lipstick that seemed to match the color of her dress rather well. Smiling, she nodded.

"That one looks perfect." she replied. Tomoyo giggled.

"Great!" she exclaimed, putting it in the basket. "Now we can go check out."

The two made their way to the register to check out. After Tomoyo paid for the makeup, the two began to walk back to Tomoyo's. On their way, though, the two spotted a familiar face.

"Risa, hi!" Sakura exclaimed, waving.

The petite girl noticed SAkura almost immediately and smiled. "Hi!!!" she replied, rushing over to the two girls. "Are you out shopping, too?"

"We actually just finished up." Sakura replied, and Tomoyo held up the bag full of cosmetics.

"Wow, lucky!" Risa replied; "How bad is it in there?"

"It could be worse." Tomoyo replied, smiling cheerfully.

"It's terrible!" Sakura exclaimed; "I'm glad we're out of there."

"Oh." Risa replied. "Well, I suppose I should get my shopping done before they sell out of what I want. See you tomorrow night!"

The girls waved to each other as they parted ways. Tomoyo and Sakura continued along until they came by an ice cream parlour.

"Ooh, Sakura, let's get something sweet before we go back to my place!" Tomoyo exclaimed. Sakura laughed.

"Okay; but I'm treating this time." she insisted, walking inside.

The two got their ice cream cones and sat on the bench outside of the parlour, happily licking away at the cold treat.

_'Just like old times...'_ Sakura thought to herself, licking her strawberry cone. Tomoyo seemed to be thinking the same thing, since she smiled over at her friend.

"Remember when we used to come here nearly every day?" she asked; smiling as if they had never stopped.

Sakura smiled and nodded. "It seems like yesterday, doesn't it?" she asked, licking up the last little bit of ice cream that wasn't sheltered by the waffle cone.

Tomoyo giggled and nodded. "We'll still keep coming here, too." she added, licking up more of her ice cream.

Sakura's smile faded a bit as she remembered the thoughts that had run through her mind just days before. How could she have ever doubted her friendship with Tomoyo? She hadn't changed one bit.

Tomoyo noticed the change in Sakura's demeanor, and decided to change the subject before the remnants of her smile became a frown. "So, are you excited about prom?" she asked, licking her cone again.

"Mmmhmm!" Sakura replied, taking a bite out off the waffle cone. "The dress you made me is amazing."

Tomoyo smiled. "Thank you!" she replied; "But you make it even prettier! Do you think Syaoran will like it?"

Sakura giggled. "I think he will." she replied, finishing off her cone before the melting ice cream could dribble out from the bottom point. "He's liked everything you've dressed me in so far."

Again, Tomoyo giggled. "So, do you think anything might happen on prom night?"

Sakura blushed slightly, an idea coming to mind. "Like what?" she asked, trying to play innocent.

It didn't quite work. "You know what I'm talking about; otherwise, you wouldn't be blushing." Tomoyo replied, giggling again.

Sakura sighed. "I don't know." she replied simply. It was the truth. She really didn't know what was going through Syaoran's mind for that night.

Tomoyo smiled. "That's okay." she replied; "But you'd better let me know how things after prom!"

Sakura laughed. "Promise." she replied.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, Syaoran and Eriol were out as well, placing orders for corsages. The building was packed with young men all trying to order corsages at the last minute. The poor shop owner was scurrying about, trying to meet all of the customers' needs, but was a bit too shorthanded. As the two friends waited, Syaoran sighed.

"Something wrong, Li-san?" Eriol asked, noticing the sigh despite the loud roar echoing through the room.

Syaoran shrugged. "Just thinking." he replied.

The two finally got a chance to place their orders, and they escaped the shop before they could become trapped inside. They both began to walk down the sidewalk, heading back to their homes.

"What were you thinking about?" Eriol asked after the two got some fresh air. "Tomorrow?"

Syaoran nodded. "I just don't know what Sakura is expecting..."

"What do you mean?" Eriol asked; "Are you worried about upsetting her in some way?"

Syaoran returned to his thoughts after hearing Eriol's question. Was that it? How would he upset her? He danced around one thought, trying not to think about it; though, he couldn't deny that it was something he was interested in.

"Everyone fights over the same decision on prom night." Eriol replied simply, breaking Syaoran's thoughts. They both stopped walking for a moment. "Whatever decision you make is yours. If you're so worried about how Sakura will feel about your choice, then perhaps you should ask her about how she feels on the matter."

Silence engulfed them both for a moment. Then, Eriol walked off into a different direction, heading down his street to go home.

Again, Syaoran sighed. Would that really be something to talk to her about? He already knew his feelings on the matter. Perhaps it was better to wait until she told him herself that she was ready.

"Damnit..." he muttered, continuing the walk home.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Prom night had finally arrived. As couples flooded the dancefloor, Tomoyo and Eriol made like couple of wallflowers and waited for Sakura and Syaoran to arrive. They actually didn't have to wait for very long. The two walked up to Tomoyo and Eriol, beaming like a newlywed couple. Tomoyo squeeled at the sight of her friend.

"I love how wonderful you look in that dress!" she exclaimed, pulling out a camera.

Sakura laughed, considering protest, but she then decided that she needed prom pictures, anyway. Syaoran smirked and saw the opportunity to pose for the camera. Wrapping an arm around his date's waist, he smiled at the camera with that sexy smile.

"Say cheese." he said softly; the flash going off mere sconds later. The two continued to pose for a few minutes before Sakura grabbed her boyfriend's hand, dragging him off.

"Come on, Syaoran..." she whined. "I want to dance."

Syaoran smiled and let her drag him off to the dancefloor. At the very least, he would do everything he could to make this night fun for her. Anything she asked, he would do.

He found his date stopping at a clear spot, turning to face him as she smiled sweetly. The scent of cherry blossoms danced around her, making him smirk. The scent suited her; after all, she was dressed like a cherry blossom, and she was as beautiful as one, too. He placed an arm around her waist, and took her hand in his free one. Then, the two began to slow waltz.

Tomoyo stood in the distance with a video camera, smiling brilliantly.

"This is golden!" she exclaimed, the device just about glued to her.

Eriol chuckled. "Can we enjoy our prom together?" he asked politely; not wanting to offend his fiancee.

Tomoyo sighed, but smiled. "I suppose I have some of Sakura's prom night on film..." she said reluctantly, setting the camera aside. As she did, she found herself being pulled out to the dance floor, where Eriol spun her into the appropriate dance position. Tomoyo giggled and followed along.

The couples danced to music ranging from soft techno to piano; enjoying the evening while it was young. The chaperones were a bit strict on agreeing what time the night would end, and it seemed that the time was growing near. It didn't matter much to Sakura, though. She was starting to grow tired from all the dancing. She was now slow dancing with Syaoran; her arms wrapped around his neck as she rested her head on his shoulder. Her feet were starting to hurt, but she didn't say anything. She didn't want to end such a wonderful night.The song soon ended, but no song followed it. Curious, Sakura looked up, trying to figure out what was going on. Syaoran noticed and smiled at her gently.

"They're starting to pack things up." he explained, and Sakura sighed.

"Oh..." she replied; "I was hoping that tonight wasn't already over..."

Syaoran smiled a bit brighter. "It doesn't have to be." he replied. "If you like, you, Tomoyo and Eriol can all come over to my place and we can watch a movie or something."

Sakura smiled at the idea. The night was still fairly young, and she didn't want to part ways with Syaoran just yet. Besides, the thought that he wanted to have a group over told Sakura that he wasn't trying for anything that night. This was something that had been stressing her a little.

"Great!" she replied; "I'll go ask them."

- - - - - - - - - -

About an hour later, the four found themselves sitting in the movie room in Syaoran's home, staring at the screen wide-eyed while watching a horror film. It was a bad chioce on Sakura's part; scary things like ghosts scared her to death. The only thing that made her feel better about the movie choice was that Syaoran would hold her during the scary parts and tell her when they were over. Syaoran's strong arms made her feel safe; even if it was only a movie.

Tomoyo suddenly yawned rather loudly, announcing to the room that she was growing too tired to keep watching movies. Eriol quietly thanked Syaoran for the invitation, then helped Tomoyo up. She whispered a goodbye to Sakura before the two disappeared for the night.

Now Syaoran and Sakura found themselves alone. What an ineresting development they now had. Syoaran coninued to hold Sakura as she shivered with fright.

"You know, we can watch something else if you like..." he suggested quietly.

"Could we?" Sakura begged; having seen far more of the film than she would have liked. Syaoran chuckled and nodded; getting up to change the movie.

Sakura got up as well, smoothing out her dress. _'I feel so awkward still wearing this thing...'_ she thought to herself, wishing she had gotten to go back home and change.

"Do you need something?" Syaoran asked, seeing his girlfriend get up.

Sakura smiled. "I was just going to get something to drink; if that's okay." she replied.

Syaoran nodded. "Sure." he replied; "In fact, I wanted some popcorn, anyway, so I'll go up with you."

The two went upstairs to the first floor and walked into the kitchen, where Syaoran rummaged for a bag of microwaveable popcorn. Sakura grabbed a couple of glasses from the cabinet and opened the fridge to get the soda. Opening the bottle, she tipped the container to fill the glasses, but missed completely and poured it on her dress.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed, seting the bottle down on the counter as she searched frantically for some paper towels.

Syaoran heard her exclamation and turned around, seeing the dillema. "Why don't you go upstairs and change into something else so Wei can clean that for you?" he suggested; "Second door to the left. You can just leave the dress on the bed; I'll tell Wei while you're up there."

Sakura sighed, but agreed. It was better than sitting in a soda soaked dress all night. She went up to the room that she had been directed and closed the door. As she looked around for some clothes, however, she found that she was in Syaoran's room. Despite all of her searching, she couldn't find anything that would fit her but a pair of shorts with an elastic waist. Lovely. She put them on and grabbed one of Syaoran's white dress shirts. She buttoned it up almost all the way, leaving a couple of buttons undone. After all, she wanted to be comfortable. Sighing, she finally made her way out of the room, only to find a gentleman dressed in a black suit waiting in the hallway.

"Oh, you must be Wei!" Sakura exclaimed. "Thank you so much for taking care of my dress; I shouldn't have been so clumsy."

Wei smiled, and shook his head. "That's quite alright, ma'am." he replied, stepping in to the room; "I promise you, I will have this dress looking like new by tomorrow."

_'Tomorrow?'_ Sakura thought; _'What am I supposed to do until then? I can't let Touya see me like this...'_

Wei seemed to be reading her thoughts. "We always have a few guest rooms prepared in case you should stay overnight." he said politely, smiling.

"Oh, thank you." Sakura replied; "I'd better head downstairs now; thanks again!"

She now scurried down to the first floor once again, returning to the kitchen to pour the drinks. It seemed that Syaoran must have done it, though, because he was no longer in the room, and everything had been put away. So the girl went downstairs, blushing sheepishly as she turned the corner for the movie room.

The moment Sakura returned, Syaoran looked up and noticed what she was wearing. Damn. All he could think about was how incredibly sexy she looked in his clothes. Even though he hadn't had time to dwell on the thought, it was already driving him mad.

"Wow, you look good." he said, getting up to see her. The two walked to each other, Syaoran grinning while Sakura smiled and blushed.

"Wei said my dress won't be ready until tomorrow..." she said sheepishly. Syaoran laughed.

"Is that so?" he asked; "Well, you can stay here tonight, then. That is, unless you need to go home..."

The way Syaoran was looking at her made Sakura feel very aware of herself. She tried to fight off the blush. "No, I don't." she replied; "Thank you..."

Again, Syaoran smirked. This time, he closed the space between them; leaving mere inches in the gap between. His eyes told Sakura that he couldn't get enough of her, and she found herself feeling the same about him. He wasn't really doing anything at all, but it didn't matter. Sakura grabbed one of his hands and laced her fingers with his. Syaoran ran his free hand through her hair, leaning in for a kiss. He was a bit surprised when she met him almost halfway, kissing him deeply. It was a craving kiss; a kiss that one couldn't fully control because it was what they longed for. Syaoran broke the link with their hands and wrapped both his arms around Sakura, pulling her closer as he returned the kiss even deeper. Sakura's arms now wrapped around his neck as they both were overcome by one another.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps tore the two apart; both blushing from embarrassment.

"My apologies, Master Li." Wei said from around the corner.

"That's quite alright, Wei." Syaoran replied, walking over to the doorway. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Wei held the phone out to Syaoran. "It's your mother, Sir." he replied politely.

"My...mother?" Syaoran echoed. What would she want to talk to him about so late?

- - - - - - - - - -

AN: Weird place to end the chapter, huh? xD I was starting to worry that it was dragging along a bit too far. So, now I just need to work on the next chapter. What does Syaoran's mother want with him? And why such a late phone call?? Find out next time! xD

Luff, Sakura


	12. An Inevitable Question

**Sakura Yume**

**By Angelikyte Alexiel**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS.

**Chapter Twelve:** An Inevitable Question

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Syaoran took the phone from Wei, he mentally cursed to himself again and again. What the hell could his mother possibly want with him so late at night?

"Mother?" he said into the phone, waiting to hear the familiar voice belonging to the woman in Hong Kong.

"Good evening, Xiao Lang." the smooth, gentle voice replied. "Am I interrupting anything?"

Syaoran blushed ever so slightly; his actions mere minutes ago reminding him what he had been doing when she called. "I have some company over..." he replied respectfully. He'd be damned if he were more specific than that.

"Ah..." his mother replied. She paused for a moment before continuing. "I understand that tonight was your prom. Is that correct?"

"Yes..." Syaoran replied, raising a finger to Sakura as he walked around the corner. Whatever she was getting at, he was prepared to answer as calmly as possible.

"So why is Meiling here, crying to your sisters and I about some girl in Japan?" she asked, a hint of displeasure dancing through her voice. "You know you are to inform me of any changes in your relationship with your cousin."

"Hey!" Syaoran exclaimed, not quite expecting his mother to pull the 'engagement' matter on him. "I told you I'm not interested in marrying Meiling! I told you that months before I even came to Japan!"

"But you know she is to be your wife unless you find another to take her place before your 19th birthday." his mother replied calmly yet firmly. "Are you saying that you have found such a girl?"

Syaoran froze. True, he and Sakura were dating, but he hadn't even really sat down and thought about how he really felt about her. In fact, he realised that he hadn't truly decided if he loved her or not. He didn't even know if she loved him. He knew that this was something he couldn't tell his mother, though. He couldn't tell her to forget about the engagement when he didn't have a different girl to be engaged to. So he did the only thing he saw logical.

"Yes, Mother." he replied weakly, sighing. "I have."

"Then you must bring her here immediately." she replied. "No son of mine can be engaged to a woman without bringing her to meet his mother first."

"But, Mother!" Syaoran exclaimed. His mother cut him off before he could continue.

"You will bring your bride-to-be to Hong Kong in exactly three days. If you fail to do so, then Meiling will be your bride as soon as you graduate high school. Is that understood?"

Syaoran sighed once again. He knew he couldn't argue with her and win, no matter how hard he tried. "Yes, Mother." he replied; "Goodnight."

Hanging up the phone, Syaoran hit his head against the wall. How was he going to do this? He hadn't even told Sakura how he felt. How could he expect her to pretend to be his fiancee?

"Syaoran?" a gentle voice called.

Syaoran looked over at the doorway and saw a slightly concerned Sakura looking at him. Yet again, he sighed. He quit leaning on the wall and approached her; kissing her forehead before walking back into the room. Sakura followed him, a bit more concerned by his reaction.

"Syaoran, what's wrong?" she asked; "Did something bad happen?"

Syaoran shook his head. Then, he looked up at Sakura and smiled weakly.

"I have to ask you something, but I don't know how to..." he said quietly.

"You can ask me anything; I promise." she replied, sitting down on the sofa. She patted the empty space beside her, motioning him to sit down.

Sitting down, the brunette ran his fingers through his hair. "Okay..." he said reluctantly; "If I ask you something, will you promise not to get upset with me?"

Sakura chuckled softly. "Why would I get upset with you?" she asked.

"Well, you see..." Syaoran started; "My mother made an arrangement where I was to be engaged to my cousin, and marry her on my next birthday. But I convinced her to let me find someone on my own, because I wasn't interested in getting married; especially to my cousin."

"Okay." Sakura replied quietly; "But I still don't see why you think I would get upset..."

"Here's the thing." Syaoran replied. "She called tonight because my cousin told her that I was seeing someone; you, and, well...she thinks we're engaged now."

Sakura jumped up from the sofa. "She what?!" she exclaimed.

Syaoran sighed, powerless. "I knew you'd get upset..." he said quietly.

Sakura sighed as well. "So, what do you need to ask me?" she asked.

Syaoran looked to his feet, twiddling his thumbs. "My mother told me that I have to bring my fiancee to Hong Kong to meet her...in three days. And I know we aren't engaged or anything...but if I don't take a girl who claims to be my fiancee, my mother is forcing me to marry my cousin after I graduate."

Furrowing her brow, a somewhat confused and thoughtful Sakura sat back down. "That's tough..." she said quietly. After a moment, she smiled and sat up straight. "Well, then; I'll just have to go with you to Hong Kong, won't I?"

Syaoran looked over to her. "You mean, lie to my mother?" he asked.

Sakura chuckled and nodded. "Who knows, it might be a temporary lie." she replied, winking. Syaoran didn't catch on. "In any case, though, you have to do one thing before I'll go with you."

"What's that?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura took a deep breath; her demeanor becoming more serious. "I need you to tell me how you feel about me." she said softly. "We've been dating for a few months now, but you've never told me exactly how you feel about me."

Syaoran froze. Had she been reading his thoughts earlier? It seemed so odd, this sudden moment of truth. He hadn't really had time to search deep within himself. Or, didn't he? The more he thought about it, the more he realised the opportunities he'd had to think about his feelings.Why hadn't he done it?

_'Too late to ask why.'_ he thought to himself, sighing as he closed his eyes. Thoughts of her ran through his mind, but he couldn't tell if it was because he had deep feelngs for her, or because she was sitting right next to him. Slowly, he opened his eyes once again.

"I...can't answer you..." Syaoran replied quietly. He felt a bit stupid as he spoke, but at least he was being truthful.

Truthful didn't seem to satisfy Sakura, though. "You mean out of all the time we've spent together, you don't know how you feel about me?" she asked; the emotion in her voice partly drained.

"Sakura;" Syaoran stammered; "I-"

Sakura got up from the sofa once more and walked toward the doorway. "Maybe you need time to think straight." she replied. "Or at least some quiet so you can think of what words to say when you answer."

Syaoran got up from the sofa as well, starting to walk after her. "Sakura..." he started.

"Good night, Syaoran." she said, seemingly emotionless. "I'll see you at school on Monday." Syaoran could hear the thunder of her footsteps as she raced up to the first floor. He slammed his fist on the doorway as he clenched his jaw. "Damnit!" he hissed through his teeth. What did he just do? Why couldn't he think straight?

_'Perhaps you're just trying to search yourself a little too hard...'_ his mind answered. Syaoran sighed. Was that it? Was he thinking about all of this too hard?

- - - - - - - - - - -

Upstairs, Sakura began to search for the laundry room. She had decided to change back into her dress and go home. She wasn't exactly sure how to get home, but she could at least start walking while she waited for Tomoyo or someone to give her a ride. She went into Syaoran's room to get her cellphone, but soon remembered that she hadn't brought it.

"Damn..." she muttered, leaving the room to continue her search for her dress.

"Excuse me, Miss; may I help you with something?" a kindly voice asked. Sakura turned to see Wei smiling at her.

"Oh, Wei..." she replied weakly, offering a faint smile. "Something came up; I need to get my dress, please."

"I'm sorry, Miss." Wei replied; "I'm afraid that I just started cleaning it. It still has chemicals on the cloth."

"Is there a way you can get the chemicals off?" she asked.

"Perhaps." Wei replied, "But there is a chance that taking the chemicals off too soon could result in damage to the fabric."

Sakura sighed. "Damnit." she muttered again. Looking around the hallway, she finally gave in. "Is there a room down the hallway I can stay in for the night? I'm exhausted."

Wei smiled once more. "There are several rooms." he replied; "Right this way."

After Sakura was taken to a guest room, Wei began to return to the laundry room. On his way, he bumped into a rather quiet Syaoran.

"Are you alright, Master Li?" Wei asked.

Syaoran sighed. "Just got a lot on my mind." he replied. "I'm going to bed."

"Yes, Sir." Wei replied. "Goodnight, Master Li."

"Goodnight, Wei." he replied, closing his bedroom door behind him. As he did, Wei watched, almost waiting until the door was closed before remarking aloud; "I wonder if I should have told Master Li that Miss Kinomoto has not left?"

- - - - - - - - - - -

Morning came. Since it was still the weekend, both Sakura and Syaoran slept in late; having no alarm clocks to interrupt their slumbering. Sakura was the one to wake up first; sitting up and stretching her arms out. It took her a moment to remember where she was; or, worse, whose clothes she was wearing. She sighed weakly. Maybe if she was lucky she would get out of the house before Syaoran saw her.

"This sucks..." she muttered, walking in to the bathroom and shutting the door. She knew how she felt about Syaoran; she didn't even need a moment to hesistate. Though, she had to admit, she wasn't very happy with him currently. She almost felt betrayed. How could a guy spend so much time with a girl and not even have the guts to admit to her whether or not he liked her? She stepped into the shower without another thought. When she got out, she wrapped herself in a towel, and then it hit her - what was she going to wear? As she entered the room, she was relieved to see a girl's outfit layed out on the bed. Thank God for Wei. She changed quickly and pulled her damp hair back in a braid. Gathering up her shoes from the previous night as well as her dress, then next question came to mind - how was she going to get out of here?

"Excuse me, Miss." said the familiar, kind voice. "Do you need a lift home?"

Again, thank God for Wei. The man drove Sakura back to her neighborhood with no questions asked. He even dropped her off a block away just in case Touya was home. Forget explaining the man with the black car bringing her back home. At least now she could say that she had been at Tomoyo's.

Sakura walked the last block home, skipping up the front porch steps and opening the door carefully. As she shut the door and tiptoed to the stairs, she seemed to be home free. That is, until Touya came wobbling down the stairs sleepily. He took one look at the dress in her arms and glared at his sister.

"You didn't come home until now, Kaijuu?" he asked drowsily.

"Sakura ne kaijuu." she muttered; "And no, I stayed at Tomoyo's last night."

Touya rolled his eyes, and simply walked past her. "Don't forget to call me next time and let me know." he said. "And you forgot your cell phone. It was ringing for most of the night."

Sakura's eyes flickered with worry. Who had been calling her? She hoped that it wasn't Tomoyo. She rushed upstairs, tossed her dress on the bed, and snatched up her cell phone from the bedside table. Checking her calls, she saw that there were a few from Tomoyo, but the majority of them were from Syaoran. Odd. She had been at his house all night. Why would he have called?

_"Sakura, it's me; please call back..."_

_"Sakura, please don't be mad at me; call me back..."_

_"Sakura, I'm sorry, please call me..."_

_"Sakura, please answer the phone..."_

_"Sakura, why aren't you answering?"_

_"Sakura..."_

_"Sakura!"_

_"Sakura!!!"_

Sakura threw the cell phone down on the bed and covered her ears, hanging her head. She didn't want to hear that tone in his voice. It slowly began to sound more and more like pure panic. It made her feel sick.

- - - - - - - - - -

All night Syaoran couldn't sleep. He couldn't even shut his eyes. All he could think about was how he had upset Sakura. He kept trying to call her, but it kept going straight to voicemail. It bothered him to death. What if something had happened to her? What if she was hurt, or someone had kidnapped her, or...he didn't even want to think of all the possibilities. He wanted to go out to look for her, but he forced himself to try to sleep. Perhaps she was still upset; hell, maybe she was just asleep and didn't have her phone on. Yeah. That was it. Anything to put his mind at ease. But even those thoughts didn't help. All he could think about was how much it hurt to know that she was upset with him. Disappointed in him. The way she had spoken to him almost made it seem like she expected him to tell her that he didn't love her.

_'Am I really capable of that?'_ he thought to himself. _'Could I really look her in the eyes and tell her that I don't love her?'_

And that was when it hit him. He couldn't ever bring himself to do that. He even had trouble thinking of saying such words in the same sentence. Why?

Because he did love her. He loved her more than he could ever remember loving another human being.

The next thing he knew, the sun was shining in his room as bright as could be, telling him that the day was still somewhat new, and that he should wake up. He jumped out of bed and threw some clothes on before going downstairs to eat breakfast. He'd make it fast, though. He wanted to tell Sakura how he felt before too much time passed. As he went downstairs, he heard the door to the garage open and close. Looking around the corner, he saw Wei walking into the house.

"Wei?" he asked, confused. "Where did you go?"

"Oh, I do apologize, Master Li." he replied politely, "But Miss Kinomoto said she had to go home, so I took her. I didn't think it right to wake you up so early..."

Syaoran's eyes widened in surprise. "You mean Sakura was here last night?!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, Sir." Wei replied; "Please forgive me for not informing you, Master Li, but I thought you might have already known..."

Now Syaoran felt silly for worrying so much about her. "Thank God..." he muttered; "I've got to go! I'll be back later!"

Dashing out the door, he hopped in his car and took off, heading for Sakura's house.

- - - - - - - - - - -

**AN:** Hope that wasn't too short for you! xD I was struck with an idea and started writing, but now I have a bit of writer's block! I thought this might be acool place to top, anyway. Leave you with an awesome cliffy. Well, until next chapter, dearies!


	13. Truth

**Sakura Yume**

**By Angelikyte Alexiel**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS. Qwq

**Chapter Thirteen: **Truth

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It took a few minutes after Sakura clicked her cellphone shut before she could convince her body to let her sit up once more. Doing so, she moaned softly; holding her forehead as the sound of Syaoran's panicked voice echoed through her head.

_"Sakura!"_

Shaking her head, she snached a pillow off of her bed and threw it at the wall. Curling her legs into her body, she rested her chin on her knees, sighing.

"How could I have been so stupid not to notice?" she asked herself softly. "Maybe I just didn't want to notice...not since I..."

Her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of her cellphone. She shot an annoyed glance at the pink thing before daring to pick it up. She saw that it was Tomoyo calling. Clicking the phone open, she paused for a moment before speaking.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Sakura!" Tomoyo exclaimed. " I tried to call you last night! You should have kept your cellphone with you."

Sakura chuckled faintly. "I was okay, Tomoyo." she replied gently; "I'd stayed at Syaoran's last night." She jerked the phone away from her ear as Tomoyo squeeled loudly into the reciever.

"How did it go?!" she asked excitedly. "Give me all the details!!!"

Sakura shook her head. "We just watched a movie." she replied. "That was it."

There was a pause on the other end. Then; "You mean he didn't try to make a move?"

Sakura paused. She thought of how things were going before the phonecall from Hong Kong. Damnit. If he hadn't gotten that phonecall, perhaps she wouldn't have had to ask him...

"Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, doing her best to be patient. "Did Syaoran try to make a move on you?"

"...No." Sakura lied, drawing circles on her comforter to avoid zoning out again. "Like I said, we just watched a movie."

Tomoyo groaned. "When you're ready to tell me what happened last night, just remember that I'm dying to hear about it." she said. It was obvious that she didn't believe Sakura's reply.

Sakura sighed. Before she could answer, though, the doorbell rang. Getting up from her bed, she stuck her head out into the hallway. "Touya!" she called out, alerting her brother that someone was waiting downstairs. After a pause, though, she remembered that he was going to work. Groaning, she began to walk downstairs. "Tomoyo, I'll call you back." she said, hanging up before Tomoyo could protest. "Sorry..." she murmered to herself, almost as if Tomoyo could still hear her. Opening the front door, she frowned as she saw Syaoran standing on her front porch, hands in his pockets as the sun shone on his soft, messy brown hair. Damnit. Why did he have to look good?

"Sakura..." he started, taking a step forward.

"No." she replied simply. "What do you want from me?"

Syaoran frowned and looked down at the pavement. "I came here to talk to you." he said quietly.

"About what?" she asked, somewhat annoyed. She didn't want him there. If he needed to talk to her, couldn't he have just called? It was only going to be that much harder for her to listen to him when she had to see him. And she would be damned before letting him see her cry.

"About us." he replied, stepping forward again. This time, Sakura took a step back, and he took it as an invitation to step inside. Sighing, Sakura simply closed the door behind her.

"So, you finally figured out what you want to say to me..." she said quietly, avoiding eye contact with him as she migrated to the other end of the room.

Syaoran nodded, though he was sure that Sakura didn't see it. "I needed to think of the right words to say..." he admitted; "Though, the more I thought about it, the more I realised that there are no 'right words' for something like this." He started to walk toward her, leaning a bit to catch a glimpse of her face. She noticed and turned away quickly, biting her lip. She could feel her eyes starting to burn. Syaoran stopped in his tracks.

"Sakura, please look at me." he said gently, slowly taking another step forward. "I want you to look at me while I talk to you..."

"Why?!" she snapped, her voice beginning to waiver. "Why the hell would you want to do that?"

"Because I can't tell you what I want to tell you without being able to look into your eyes..." he replied. "It wouldn't be right."

Whipping around to glare at him, he almost immediately noticed that her emerald eyes were glassy from the mist forming in them. A somewhat broken look crossed his face for a brief moment as he realised that she was hurting. Did she really think he was there to break her heart?

"Sakura..." he said once more, his voice soft and sweet to her ears. No matter how hard she tried to ignore the gentle tone in his voice, she found it making her heart thump mercilessly. His amber eyes met with her own emerald orbs and he smiled. These were the eyes he wanted to look into. So beautiful and full of life. He reached up and caressed her cheek.

"Sakura, I'm in love with you."

Despite the fact that she had become quite comfortable with him, Sakura still found the blood rushing to her cheeks as she began to blush. Her eyes sparkled with both joy and confusion as her heart lept for joy and her mind began flooding with questions. Why had she ever doubted his answer?

"I..." Sakura started, but Syaoran cut her off with a soft, sweet kiss. Sakura was a bit surprised that he hadn't let her finish, but she soon melted into him nonetheless, returning the affection just as softly. She did pull back after a moment to try again.

"I'm in love with you too, Syaoran..." she replied almost shyly, smiling wonderfully. Syaoran chuckled a little and touched noses with her before kissing her again.

All the while, Sakura's cellphone continued to ring, a friend who wanted to know more too impatient to wait.

- - - - - - - - - -

Two days later, Sakura Kinomoto found herself looking out a window by her seat - on an airplane heading for Hong Kong. She watched the tiny buildings and cars beneath them, her eyes sparkling. This was the first time she could ever remember riding on an airplane. She couldn't see how anyone would possibly be afraid to fly. Sitting back, she turned her head and looked over to Syaoran, who was napping during the trip.

"You should take a nap too." he had said. "Believe me, you'll need it."

Sakura smiled softly, brushing a few strands of hair away from his eyes. He didn't stir, but he did smile a little, making Sakura smile a bit brighter. As she kissed his forehead, she thought about what Tomoyo had asked her the day before she left. It kept popping back into her mind, no matter how much she'd tried not to think of it.

_"So, tell me the truth now - did Syaoran make a move on you or not?" Tomoyo whined._

_Sakura moaned. "Tomoyo!!" _

_Tomoyo giggled. "So he DID!" she exclaimed. "What happened?"_

_"Nothing..." Sakura replied._

_Tomoyo giggled again. "Come on, Sakura!" she exclaimed; "You two are dating, you've told each other how you feel, so now there's the next step..."_

_Sakura sighed again, this time convincing a sigh to escape Tomoyo._

_"Look, Yoichi was stupid..." she said quietly. Sakura looked up a her in surprise, as if the name mentioned was taboo. _

_"Tomoyo..."_

_"Sakura." Tomoyo insisted. "Syaoran is NOT Yoichi."_

Sakura could still remember the last guy she had dated - unfortunately. Thinking back, she couldn't possibly imagine what had posessed her to date him in the first place. The romantic influence he possessed could be gigantically overshadowed by a molecule in his smallest fingernail. The boy only thought about one thing, and one thing alone - himself. She could remember the things she had done for him, in hopes that he would return the favor for once. She would daydream about being surprised by him; being wooed by him as he smothered her in kisses and convinced her wordlessly to let him have her. These were things that she wished for as she rather reluctantly found her mouth capturing his hard-on. She had never been interested in doing that sort of thing, at least, not with him. Of course, the relationship ended due to a little more take than give. It was a one-sided relationship, and Sakura was sick of being with someone that only wanted her for sex.

_'Thank God I never went that far...'_ she thought to herself. But, what about Syaoran? She was constantly showered with affection by him, and she returned it to him in the form that he gave it to her - but was it really time to take such a big step? What if she was wrong? What if she let him have her, and he turned out to be a scum just like Yoichi? But what if he wasn't? Sakura closed her eyes and sighed. Oh, well. At least she had the rest of the flight to think about it quietly.

- - - - - - - - - - -

By the time Sakura and Syaoran arrived in Hong Kong, the sun was rising, and the new day was starting. Sakura was exhausted, but from wht Syaoran had told her, it seemed like she would get little to no rest. She'd ignored his warning to get sleep on the plane. Syaoran seemed to notice, and he looked over at her, smirking.

"You didn't get a wink of sleep on the plane, did you?" he asked, his tone slightly teasing.

"No.." Sakura groaned. "I couldn't sleep...too much on my mind."

Syaoran laughed. "Excited about meeting my mom?" he asked.

Sakura blushed faintly as she smiled. This was something that...well, a fiancee would be doing! "Yeah.." she replied.

Both of them stopped outside by a long, black limo. Syaoran looked over at Sakura and smiled once more. "Ready?" he asked.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura sighed and nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be..." she replied; just as the limo door opened...

- - - - - - - - - - -

AN: So! Sorry for taking so long. I've had writer's block as well as work to take care of; meaning less free time. But never fear! I will continue to update...I just have to be for your continuing patience. Qwq Please read and review! Lovelovelove.


	14. Something About Hong Kong

**Sakura Yume**

**By Angelikyte Alexiel**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS. Qwq

**Chapter Fourteen:** Something About Hong Kong...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The limo ride seemed to take forever, thanks to Sakura's lack of sleep. She was doing her best to stay awake, but she kept finding herself resting her head on Syaoran's shoulder; her eyelids fluttering shut. Syaoran just laughed at her.

"You should've really taken my advice." he teased, and Sakura pretended to growl.

"It's not my fault I'm so inexperienced at travelling by plane!" she exclaimed; nearly whining.

Syaoran smirked. "What else are you inexperienced at?" he purred; leaning forward to touch noses with her. Sakura felt a little heat escape to her cheeks as she blushed.

Just then, the limo pulled to a large building that looked like a museum...or maybe a mansion. Sakura grew wide-eyed at the sight of the place; unable to believe that this was really Syaoran's mother's home.

"Welcome to the place I grew up." Syaoran sighed; obviously preparing himself for what would come next. The driver's assistant opened the limo door for the couple, and before they could step out, a feminine voice nearly boomed throughout the vehicle.

"Xiao Lang!" Yelan exclaimed; "I thought you said you'd be here at 6am!"

Without even looking at his watch, Syaoran simply replied; "We're only two minutes late, Mother."

Yelan now looked rather cross. "Next time you are expecting to be so late, you will call me." she replied; "Understood?"

"Yes, Mother." Syaoran replied, bowing slightly; "I apologise."

Now his mother's attention was diverted to a certain young woman who had helped herself out of the limo. She stepped forward to examine her; something that made Sakura very nervous. What was she doing?

"Kinomoto, correct?" Yelan asked of her, continuing to look her over.

"Y-yes, ma'am..." she replied rather timidly.

Yelan now looked up at her and smiled rather kindly. "There is no need for formalities with me, dear." she replied; "We are soon to be family."

The thought of actually being engaged to Syaoran made Sakura blush again, but she continued to play along as if they were, nodding gratefully. "T-thank you."

Yelan chuckled softly and puled Sakura into a hug. "It is an honor for you to choose my son as a husband." she said gently; shooting a bit of a glare at Syaoran, making him stand up straighter; "Even if he can almost always act like a hot-headed idiot."

"Now wait just a minute!" Syaoran started, but Sakura's laughter blocked his voice out for the most part.

"He _does_ get upset quite a bit, doesn't he?" Sakura added, her laughter quieting into giggles.

"You're not helping!" Syaoran snapped; stepping foward. He was being humiliated here by his own mother, and Sakura was agreeing with her!

The two women looked over to the upset man, and Yelan simply shook her head; walking over to her son. "Now now." she said, patting him on the head; "There's no need to get upset over such a trifle."

Still a bit angry, Syaoran wanted to come back at her with a response, but instead groaned and sucked it up. He knew that, no matter what, his mother always won.

Sakura giggled softly and walked over to Syaoran as well. "She's really sweet!" she whispered to him; kissing him on the cheek; "She means well..."

"Easy for you to say..." Syaoran replied quietly; defeated. He paused for a moment before grabbing Sakura by the waist and pulling her closer. "Now, what do you say to going up to our room and unpacking?"

Sakura giggled at him and leaned forward to kiss him, but Yelan interrupted. "Now, naturally, Xiao Lang, you and your fiancee will be staying in seperate rooms. After all, you are not married _yet_."

Syoaran held back a disappointed groan, but Sakura pecked his cheek as she whispered; "Don't worry, I'll stop by to visit." She winked at him as she followed Yelan to where she would be staying.

Syaoran smirked at her and winked back as he watched her walk away. He waited until the two were out of sight before walking to the kitchen to get a soda.

- - - - - - - - - -

Later that night, Sakura was in the shower just standing under the water stream as she washed away the day. It wasn't that she'd had a bad day, but it had been so long; not to mention busy, thanks to the facade she and Syaoran were using. All Yelan wanted to talk about was wedding plans; the dress, the bridesmaids, the venue, the flowers, everything. The two almost were found uot when they said that they hadn't picked a date. It was true, they hadn't - but only because they weren't even engaged. Yelan raised an eyebrow for a moment, almost as if she were contemplating before deciding aloud that she would select a dae for them, causing Sakura to go nervous and Syaoran to start shouting in protest.

"What a day..." Sakura mumbled; finally shutting the water off. She dried off and slipped on her nightgown before stepping back into the room she was staying in - only to come face-to-face with Syaoran.

"Enjoy your shower?" he asked in a very low, attractive tone.

Sakura smirked. "It was nice." she replied; "But a bit lonely." As she walked over to her bed, Syaoran slowly walked to the opposite side.

"Really now?" he asked, pretending that he didn't quite get the hint. "And why's that?"

Sakura laughed. "You very well know why." she replied, sticking out her tongue as her hand rested on the bedframe.

"I know." Syaoran agreed, walking around the bed toward her. "But why don't we just pretend that I didn't?"

"Because that's not like you, dear." she replied; taking a step backward; her emerald eyes fixed on him.

"Dear?" he echoed in a rather seductive growl. He was only a few feet away from her now. "When did you start calling me that?"

"Does it matter?" Sakura asked, her back just a foot away from the bare wall. This was an interesting dance they had gotten themselves into. She still had no idea what would come next, though. In a flash, the girl found her back gently slamming against the wall; her wrists in Syaoran's grasp.

"Not really." he replied rather huskily; "I was simply...curious." As he spoke, his hot breath hit Sakura' neck, and she shivered from the intimacy of the move. This was what she had been craving for so long. Syaoran gently yet firmly pressed Sakura against the bedroom wall, pinning her wrists against the cold, white surface as he smothered her in kisses. Finding it nearly impossible to resist, she returned the kisses with even deeper, rougher ones. This was like something she had imagined in the past. Something she'd always wanted. And now she found herself enjoying every second; never wanting it to stop. The two were slowly losing themselves in one another, drunk with the moment; until there was a knock at the door. Syaoran tore away from Sakura's lips as he grew wide-eyed; staring at the still closed door. Sakura silently stammered for a few seconds while she cursed mentally, taking a deep breath before calling out; "Who is it?"

"It is I, dear girl!" Yelan called through the door, causing the hairs on both of the two's necks to stand on end with panic. Where to hide? Wordlessly, Sakura shoved Syaoran into the bathroom, holding a finger up to her lips as she shut the door. She then rushed over to the bedroom door, pausing for a moment to regain her composure before opening the door.

"Yes?" she asked politely, looking up slightly at Yelan.

Yelan smiled kindly at her. "I just wanted to wish my future daughter-in-law a good night." she said sweetly; her eyes briefly scanning the room. "I thought I'd heard you stumble into something on my way up here as well...are you alright?"

Not allowing herself to think of what really happened, Sakura nodded, smiling kindly. "I just lost my footing for a moment is all." she replied. "Thank you for your concern."

Yelan nodded to her and waved as she walked down the hallway.Sakura waited until she was out of sight before she let a sigh escape her. She nearly shrieked, however, when she felt a pair of strong arms form behind wrap themselves around her waist. Turning around, she smiled at Syaoran, her emerald eyes sparkling as they met with his own amber orbs.

"That was a close one, huh?" Syaoran asked as he smirked at his girl.

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Mmmhmm." she hummed; "But we had quick reflexes."

Syaoran chuckled huskily; pulling Sakura closer. "How would you know that when we were so rudely interrupted?"

Sakura chuckled in response, kissing Syaoran and gently biting his lip. She pulled back and paused for a moment before saying; "What are the chances that your mother will come in to check on us while we're sleeping?"

The young man's smile faultered as he thought about it. "Damn; I forgot about those stupid bedchecks."

Sakura giggled. "Mother dearest has to make sure that her son is safe in bed rather than trying to steal a girl's virginity." she said in a soft, singsong tone.

Syaoran's eyes flickered with interest. But, before he could ask the most obvious of questions, Sakura smirked and pushed him away. "Bedtime now." she teased. "Don't want Mommy to punish you." She blew him a kiss as he now stood in the hallway, winking once more before closing her door and shutting out the lights.

Syaoran blinked at the door for a moment before walking to his room; murmering to himself; "A...virgin?"

- - - - - - - - -

The next morning was just about the same as the previous one. After breakfast, Yelan talked the couple's ear off about weddings while Sakura smiled politely and Syaoran tried to block everything out.He was nervous just thinking about having such a conversation. He'd only just admitted his love for Sakura to her, why was he listening to plans for something he wasn't planning? It only gave him a headache. He was truly grateful when the phone rang and his mother was called away on some important buisness. Some peace and quiet would do him good.

After Yelan left, Sakura decided to rummage through the kitchen, in search of something to make for lunch. Even though the cook was there, she insisted on making this one meal; after all, she wanted to improve on her cooking. She had just set a pot of water on the stove to heat and boil when, once again, she heard Syoaran call to her; the same seductive tone in his voice as the one that was there the previous night.

"Sa-ku-ra..." he said, leaning in the doorway as he smirked at the girl.

Sakura looked over at Syaoran and giggled, finding herself starting to chew a little on her fingernail, shaking her head. "The things you do when your mother isn't looking." she teased.

"You and my mother..." Syaoran replied, stepping forward; "I'm starting to wonder if you two aren't really planning something."

Again, Sakura laughed. "That's right;" she replied; "We're planning on driving you crazy!"

There was a fire in Syaoran's eyes as he continued to walk toward her. "You already do that..." he replied in a low, husky voice. It was enough to send shivers down Sakura's spine. Her eyes flickered with interest before a lightbulb switched on in her head. She smirked once more as she took a step back. "Hey, Syaorannnn..." she sang; "Bet you can't...**catch me**!!!" As she shouted the last part, she bolted out of the doorway behind her, laughing as she got her head start. Syaoran was surprised to see her do such a thing, but he decided that it would be fun, and chased after her; not sparing any energy so he could bolt right up to her. Sakura saw the move and added a bit more energy to her pace; running a bit faster.

"You can't win that easily!" she teased; now making some space between the two as she sped through the front entrance room. She was starting to make a full circle around the center of the house; drawing close to the dining room. Syaoran knew this, seeing how he had lived in the place for most of his life, and he disappeared in an open doorway. Sakura slowed down slightly, raising an eyebrow as she wondered what he was up to. As she entered the dining room, she skidded to a halt as she saw him on the opposite side of the long dining room table. His smirk reflected off of the finely polished rosewood finish, and he gently rested his hands against it as she watched Sakura closely for her nex move. He wasn't about to let her get away; not in his house.

"Seems like you're running out of ideas, Sa-ku-ra..." he purred, stressing each syllable in Sakura's name.

Looking around for any options, she started to go toward the door, but found that Syaoran moved in the same direction; getting rather close to catching her. Damn. She couldn't go that way. She smirked as she started to head in the opposite direction, planning to use the other doorway; but Syaoran followed suit; coming close to the end of the table. She couldn't allow herself to move so close; otherwise, it would end the game, and with her defeat. She panted slightly from the running she did nd put another idea into play; quickly sidestepping in one direction, and running off in the other as soon as Syaoran had started to move. He caught on after a second and darted in Sakura's direction; making it to the end of the table before she reached the doorway. Sakura squeeled and started to run away again, but Syaoran swiftly scooped her up in his arms; the two laughing together as they tried to catch their breath. Before they knew it, they were at it again, smothering each other with kisses as Sakura was leaned slightly against the table. After a moment, Syaoran continued to lean forward, putting a hand forward as he slowly and wordlessly convinced Sakura's body to fall back on the table. Pushing her a little more toward the inside of the table, Syaoran soon joined her, laying on top of her as a hand rested behind her head. Sakura nearly felt dizzy from what was happening; it had all happened so fast. Syaoran's free hand gently moved across one of Sakura's hips and down her leg; making her skin tingle beneath her jeans. She twisted her fingers in his hair as her free hand pressed against his back, closing the distance between them as much as possible. Both of them could tell when Syaoran's pants started to get a little too tight for him, and he pressed himself against her to remind her of this; making Sakura choke back a gasp. Just as he did it again, a noise startled the two, and Syaoran scrambled to his feet, grapsing his hands together as he held them in front of a rather obvious erection. Sakura got up quickly and smoothed out her hair as she looked around; hearing the noise once more. Someone seemed to be clearing their throat just outside the doorway!

"Master Li?" a familiar voice called; "If I may enter?"

Syaoran sighed as he held back a growl. "Damnit." he cursed under his breath, adding aloud; "Yes, Wei?"

It was then that Wei, the butler that Sakura had met at Syaoran's back in Japan, stepped into the room.

"Pardon the intrusion, Sir." he said humbly; "But I believe that your Mother's car has just pulled in to the garage. I felt that it might be necessary to inform you so."

Syaoran's eyes flickered with both panic and relief. "Thank you, Wei." he said simply; "I appreciate the judgement call. You are dismissed."

Wei bowed slightly. "Thank you, Sir." he replied, slipping out of the room.

Once again, Syaoran held back a growl. He'd let himself get too into her. He had to watch his actions while he was in Hong Kong; after all, his mother was quite the old-fashioned type. He closed his eyes for a minute as he calmed himself; regaining composure before walking into the sitting room. Sakura, it seemed, had sprinted off to the kitchen, where words that were altered to avoid becoming curses were whimpered. Something must've happened. Just then, Yelan stepped through the doorway at her son; pausing for a moment before smiling faintly.

"I hope you kept Sakura entertained while I was out." she said rather non-chalant. Syaoran resisted the nervous blush that fought to cover his face.

"Yes, Mother..." he replied somewhat weakly, adding mentally; "And I still would be if you hadn't gotten back so damn early."

- - - - - - - - -

AN: xD Harharhar! It must be something about that Hong Kong air that makes those two act the way they do. Anyway, out of all the days off I've had recently, this was the first one where my mother-in-law was willing to take care of the baby so I could have a break to relax. Perfect timing, too - since I've been struck with fanfic inspiration! I'd like the write another fic, but since I've been so busy, I don't know if I can write two at the same time. I'm worried that if I wait too long to write the other one, though, that I'll lose the necessary inspiration, and I'll never get around to actually writing it. So; thoughts? R&R! Lovelovelove.


	15. Author Update

Sakura Yume

Sakura Yume

By Angelikyte Alexiel

**Author Update**

Hey everyone. I checked the TOS before I posted this because I thought I remembered a rule about posting author updates/notes in place of chapters, but I didn't see anything, so I hope I don't get in trouble. ;;;

Anyway, even after all this time, I still have people sending me messages and reviews asking me; 'What happens next? When will you update?' So I wanted to write this as an answer to everyone who wants to know. I don't know when I can update. I'm sorry. At the moment, I've got a lot going on (and I really mean A LOT), and I haven't had a moment to spare for anything. With some luck, things will change, and with that would come a new chapter, but for now, there's nothing I can really do.

Apologies again to all you faithful readers who've been hanging on to your seat for such a long time! You guys mean so much to me, and I'm sosoSO sorry I haven't been able to show you what's next.

333333 Angelikyte Alexiel


End file.
